Digital Starlight
by Heartless Nobody
Summary: In 2107, Odaiba Industries has created "Digital Star Network," a project designed for Universal Union. The Digital Knights, with their War Machines, the DIGIMON; are to be assisting the project, but is it truly what it's meant to be? (Completed)
1. The Promise

(Here's another AU fic that I thought off, drawing inspiration from Mecha shows, and a few movies. It's got conspiracy, space travel, mecha fights, and some military cover ups from a trusted corporation. The Digimon, in this fic, are Giant Robots, or Mecha, like in Gundam, Macross, or Vandread. I don't own Digimon, remember.)  
  
It was early evening on planet Earth, when a special broadcast interrupted regular Television. Having received news of the broadcast, everyone tuned in as on every television in the galaxy as a report from Japan's own Odaiba Industries was broadcast across the universe.  
  
AT ODAIBA INDUSTRIES, WE HAVE A SPECIAL PROGRAM THAT CONSISTS OF 20 HI-TECH SATELLITES, WHICH PROVIDE US WITH THE BEST MEDIA, A FULL SENSE OF SECURITY, AND ADVANCED TRADE RELATIONS WITH THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE. THE PROJECT IS KNOWN AS DIGITAL STAR NETWORK. THIS IS A MONUMENTL ACHIEVEMENT.  
  
Televisions around the galaxy all had the image of Yukino Oikawa as he spread his message across to everyone within broadcast range...  
  
DIGITAL STAR SHALL UNITE THE UNIVERSE...  
  
Everyone listened as Oikawa, president, of Odaiba Industries rhapsodized about a monumental project. What he told was of a new tomorrow that united people from across the universe, and would end all wars. It sounded too good to be true...  
  
From the announcement hall from where the broadcast took place, 20 year old Taichi "Tai" Yagami watched on guard as Oikawa made his announcement in front of a whole audience. He was thrilled about the Digital Star project, and was looking forward to the day that it would be reality. "There will be no more need to fight..." He thought happily. He suddenly felt a tap on is shoulder, and turned to face a blonde, blue-eyed boy.  
  
"Ano...Tai, Major Izumi wants to speak to us. He's got something to tell us regarding the Digital Star Project." The boy identified as Yamato "Matt" Ishida, told Tai.  
  
"Major Izumi? He rarely shows up in person to the Digital Knights... It must be super important..."  
  
"Exactly, come on."  
  
Tai was lead by Matt out of the conference room and lead down the hall. They made a turn to the right, where the red carpet on the floor ended. They continued walking down the white hall, until they reached a set of dark brown doors. Matt pushed the door open, revealing a small group of teenagers/young adults like themselves. All of them, including Tai and Matt were dressed in special uniforms, consisting of white, long sleeved jackets, zipped up to the collar bone, and long, tight, black pants. They also wore grey Velcro boots, and grey gloves.  
  
Tai stepped in first, straightening the pair of goggles he wore on his head. He looked all around for any sign of Major Koushiro Izumi, or Izzy as his friends called him. "Nani? That's odd... Where is he?"  
  
That's when the Major appeared... Through the doors, another boy, no older than any of them stepped in. He had short red hair, and the same uniform, only with a star studded hat, and a flowing white cape. Everyone fell silent as he stepped n. It was a sign that he was well respected by his subordinates.  
  
Koushiro looked around him as the young soldiers made way for him as he stepped up onto a platform, to address them. He looked at them, not with a cold hard stare, but with a somewhat, gently friendly stare. "At eases everyone..." Everyone lined up, but relaxed. "I suppose you're wondering if my calling has anything to do with Digital Star Network... Well, your wonderment is right. With the introduction of Digital Star Network, we seemed to have gotten some unwanted attention... We've received reports of a terrorist group, known as the Virus Hackers. They seem to be against Digital Star Network, and have sent us and Oikawa's office numerous threats, ordering us to halt the project, or we'll be "sorry..." This is causing great concern for everyone, and we must avert any mishaps or disasters. We MUST insure Digital Star Network's success. It means a better future for all and the possibility of endless peace... We are even required to bring in our DIGIMON."  
  
DIGIMON was the code name for the Digital Knights' battle-mechs. Each one was 4 to 9 meters, and had either a human or bestial appearance, or sometimes a mixture of both. Each one had a particular element, attribute, power, weapon, and ability. Each one was programmed with and AI computer, and answered only to the pilot that was assigned to it. They were designed by Dr. Jyou Kido, a brilliant young scientist, who envisioned perfect weapons to protect and defend in times of war. There had been a few that opposed the construction of the DIGIMON, claiming they were considered perfect killing machines, which could be misused, for dangerous purposes. But, nevertheless, they were constructed and distributed around the galaxy.  
  
After the briefing, the major took a breath, and looked around the room at his soldiers. "Well... Are you ready to put your lives on the line for Odaiba Industries?"  
  
Everyone thrust a hand into the air. "HAI!"  
  
Suddenly there was a loud beeping sound. Koushiro looked at the source of the beeping. It was his wrist pager. "Kuso..." He muttered, as he pressed a button and began to speak into it. "Major Izumi here...... WHAT?! Really?! I-I-I'll tell them..." Koushiro lowered his pager, with a concerned look on his face. "I've received some news... It seems the Virus Hackers are planning to attack Odaiba Industries...this evening..."  
  
"NANI?!"  
  
"Yes, our spy satellites detected it... It would be wise for us to utilize the DIGIMON. There's a great risk that the Virus Hackers will be using some of their own... We must set up teams all over, and outside the company building." The Major then turned to Tai. "Taichi, I want you and Squad A to be stationed up near the top of the tower, watching for any aerial or high rise ambushes... Daisuke and Squad B will be near the back of the building for any sneak attacks. Takato and Squad C will be stationed near the front for frontal attacks. Finally, I want Takuya and Squad D to be inside of the building, for if the enemy barges in, will have some security on standby... I want the lower class soldiers on foot with weapons ready, while the higher class soldiers, which include the leaders, to pilot their DIGIMON. If the need arises, we shall send extra DIGIMON for the lower class. Now, if there are any questions, ask them now..." Hearing no one ask, or seeing anyone raise their hands, Major Izumi finished the briefing. "Well, that's settled then, DISSMISSED!"  
  
Later that evening, the Digital Knights were all loading up and preparing for the upcoming battle... Soldiers were either checking and stocking their weapons, or tuning up their DIGIMON.  
  
Tai was conversing with the leaders of the other squads, checking up on strategies for when the enemy struck. He turned to Daisuke, who was another goggled boy, with shorter hair, and was the leader of Squad B. "So, Daisuke... Your team's been given the rear guard duty for back attacks, huh?"  
  
"Yeah..." Daisuke said glumly. "I knew I'd be given the back end of the mission..." He noted with some accidental humor. "Sometimes, I don't think my group's appreciated much, or maybe it's just me that's not appreciated."  
  
Tai laughed, at the young soldier. "Daisuke, give it some time. You're still an important part of the Digital Knights." He patted him on the back. "Remember what I've been teaching you."  
  
Daisuke looked up with a smile. Ever since he joined the Digital Knights, Tai had taken him under his wing, and had taught him many things, from battle positions, to weapon handling, to DIGIMON piloting. "Yeah... I'm worrying to much and thinking too little of things... I need a positive outlook on this mission. The enemy just might try attacking from the back, so my Squad will be there to stop them in their tracks!" Daisuke struck a defiant pose and ran off to attend to his DIGIMON, which resembled a 4 meter blue dragon, martial artist. It wore flame colored mail on its torso, flame colored claw bots and gloves on its hands and feet, and a flame colored helmet on the head. On the chest plate, the code name for this DIGIMON was spelled out; FLAMEDRAMON  
  
Tai laughed a bit as he watched the young squad leader march off. He shook his head as he walked over to his own DIGIMON. It resembled a 6 meter, dragon/dinosaur man, with full, metallic, battle armor on shoulders, torso, and pelvis. It had gold gauntlets for both hands and feet, with the hand gauntlets like metal claws. It had a metallic helmet on top of its head, which sprouted three horns, and it had a golden shield mounted on its back with a sun like symbol painted on it. On the shield, the name WAR GREYMON was engraved on it. "Well old buddy...We're going to have some action on our hands. I hope you're ready for some nuclear power." Tai spoke to the machine.  
  
"Why are you talking to WAR GREYMON? You know it can't answer back...unless you're inside him." Matt Joked. He was in front of a DIGIMON, that resembled a giant wolf, which if it stood on its hind legs; it would match WAR GREYMON's size and build. It was decked out in cybernetic armor that covered all of its body, except for the feet, and lower jaw. It had two retractable wings on its back with back thrusters for jet propulsion. The DIGIMON seemed to have weapons concealed throughout it armor. On the right side, read the name METAL GARURUMON. "Anyhow, with these two, the Virus Hackers will be kissing our asses." He finished with a smirk.  
  
The leader of Squad D, Takuya, who also wore goggles, as well as a brown hat walked up, hearing their conversation, followed by a black haired boy, with a bandanna. "Hey, don't hog all the action. Don't worry if a few of them barge in here." Takuya told them.  
  
"We plan on smacking them around too. Our Transformer DIGIMON need a workout." Koji said, pointing to two mechs. One was a 5 foot, red armored, masked, blond haired, fire warrior DIGIMON with the name AGNIMON engraved on the chest; and a humanoid, silver armored DIGIMON, with a wolf- like helmet, and that packed two energy swords. It had the name WOLFMON engraved on the chest plate.  
  
"If they're dumb enough to come at us from the front, which I think they are, then my boys will be ready to stomp on them." The Squad C leader, known as Takato spoke, standing by his DIGIMON, which resembled an 8 foot, red and white armored, knight, complete with a giant red cape, and a hazard symbol on the chest. Bellow the symbol, on the stomach plate, was the name, DUKEMON.  
  
Tai looked at his fellow Squad leaders and spoke. "Remember guys, don't get too cocky. We don't know anything about the Virus Hackers. They might have some devastating power and technology at their disposal."  
  
"Taichi, don't be too cautious." Takuya said. "We've got the strongest weapons and Digimon at our disposal. You think anyone's a threat to us now?"  
  
"Well, Taichi does have a point." Takato said. "We don't know anything about these terrorists. We don't want to end up with both feet in the grave..."  
  
Later that evening, both squads were in positions. Ground troops were lined up, or stationed at various points, as were the Digimon who were also stationed in the front, or concealed in the back. Some of the DIGIMON were placed in strategic points, for cover fire.  
  
Inside of the conference room, President Oikawa was showing diagrams and video simulations of Digital Star Network, and what it offered. "As you see, it is guaranteed to work and bring about universal harmony for all of us. Utilizing some of the same technology used for the DIGIMON, our special satellites shall offer the highest in media, security, and trade relations. Some of this may have been a dream in the past, but I assure you, it shall become a reality, MUCH sooner than you think..."  
  
From inside, ANGEMON, a six winged, angel like DIGIMON, Takeru, Yamato's younger brother, who also had short blond hair, watched from his portable Television at the declaration. "Ah... At last, there will be no more need to fight. Our dreams will soon come true... I hope my brother, Yamato is watching this."  
  
From inside the conference room, Takuya's Squad D was scattered about the room, on guard. Takuya and Koji stood near the ends of the stage, where Oikawa was speaking, with their DIGIMON ready to launch, behind them.  
  
Koji watched as Oikawa spoke, but averted his eyes to scan over the crowd, trying to see who was there. He saw, mostly members of the press, but also a few political leaders in the seats, all who looked satisfied, as Digital Star network seemed to promise everything that they wanted. Then his eye fell on a suited man in the balcony, who seemed a bit disgruntled. 'What's with him? Does he have bad heartburn? He's got his hand in his coat...' The man suddenly began to with draw his arm, slowly... Koji began to feel tense. What was this man planning on doing? Then he saw the man take out his hand, which now held a gun... It was a gun that was slowly being pointed at Oikawa. 'Dear God... That's a sniper!' Koji thought. He started to run towards Oikawa as soon as he saw the gun pointing at him. He ran at the President with winged feet, running at wolf-like speed. "MR. PRESIDENT! LOOK OUT!" Koji flung himself at the president...  
  
BANG! BANG!  
  
The sniper shot twice, right at the president and Koji... Both had fallen to the floor...  
  
(DUN DUN DUN! Was the assassination successful? RR) 


	2. The Aftermath

(Ok... Now to find out if the President survived...and who the sniper was... I still don't own Digimon.)  
  
Koji lay on the floor, out of breath, but unharmed. Beneath him was the startled President Oikawa, who was shaken up after almost being assassinated...  
  
'SHIT!' The sniper snarled to himself as he ran down the hallway. He lifted his wrist communicator to his mouth and spoke into it. "This is Banten. The assassination was a failure! Those goddamn Digital Knights got in the way! Storm the place, now!" Suddenly, all hell broke loose...  
  
In the conference room, different suited people suddenly drew out weapons... Apparently, the Virus Hackers had laid a trap...  
  
The outside teams were suddenly bombarded with shots, as squadrons of soldiers, and enemy DIGIMON marched upon them...  
  
"SHIT! They must have had a cloaking device!" Taichi said, as he activated WAR GREYMON. The dragon-man DIGIMON lifted its arms into the air, and produced a large ball of nuclear energy. Tai maneuvered the DIGIMON forward, and shot out the Battle Cry... "KNIGHTS RIDE!"  
  
All 4 squads began to strike...  
  
WAR GREYMON jetted forward, raising the nuclear ball, and launching it onto into 8 TANKMON that were coming at him. They exploded on contact as soon as the nuclear ball engulfed them.  
  
METAL GARURUMON shielded itself as a rain of laser beams were fired upon it, by a squadron of MEKANORIMON.  
  
Suddenly, an intense energy cannon pierced through the three mechs, eradicating them form the field... ANGEMON landed upon the ground, and Takeru called out from the intercom. "YAMATO! Are you alright?'  
  
Yamato waved from within METAL GARURUMON. "Thanks Ni-chan! How are things at your end?" METAL GARURUMON shot out a blast of ice that froze an approaching group of BLACK GARGOMON in their tracks before charging into them and shattering them.  
  
ANGEMON was knocked back by wall of fire balls from 4 METAL TYRANNOMON. It countered with a swarm of feather bombs fired from its wings, and confused the enemy pilots. "Not so good! We've been over taken by some BLACK MEGALO GROWMON pilots. I have to get back to them quickly!"  
  
Daisuke's FLAMEDRAMON fired a round of flame rockets at an incoming BLACK MEGALO GROWMON.  
  
A KUWAGAMON from Daisuke's squad came at the black mech, its metallic pincers snapping at the robot's armor. It was joined by another that latched onto the other side of the BLACK MEGALO GROWMON. Both, red beetle DIGIMON pinched, sniped and tore at the mech's armor, trying to open it up. Suddenly, a STINGMON came from out of the sky and the green bug man DIGIMON landed down, right inform of the black mecha dragon, its energy spike flickering from its right claw. The pilot, an indigo haired boy known as Ken Ichijouji sneered as he pushed his DIGIMON forward. STINGMON flew at BLACK MEGALO GROWMON, and slashed its energy needle at the metal plates upon the chest, exposing the pilot, and the core...  
  
FLAMEDRAMON's claws glowed with intense heat. It jetted forward, with its rockets burning like the fires of hell. Daisuke punched forward, and FLAMEDRAMON's right claws struck forward, exploding with intense fire, and punched the core of the opposing DIGIMON, while both KUWAGAMON shifted back a few yards... There was a huge explosion, and pieces of the black machine littered the ground, while the FLAMEDRAMON stood, merely smoking... Daisuke had a proud, smug look on his face, but it was short live as he was bombarded with heavy fire from a MAMMOTHMON...  
  
Taktao's DUKEMON shot out an intense beam from its shield, aiming it at 3 approaching BLACK RAPIDMON, who were bombarding him with heavy gun fire, almost piercing its armor. Two were blowing into various machine parts and they scattered the ground, but 4 more came from behind, and shot out golden triangle blasts, knocking DUKEMON onto its back, where it was shot at over and over...  
  
A huge MEGA GARGOMON suddenly landed on the ground, causing the BLACK RAPIDMON pilots to hold their fire, and face their new threat. MEGA GARGOMON shot out to massive missiles at both parties. The missiles hit on contact and destroyed the enemy machines, scattering black scrap metal, and gears all over the field. "Takato, are you ok?" The blue haired pilot, known as Jenrya shouted.  
  
Dukemon slowly rose to its feet. "I'm fine. DUKEMON's heavily armored. It'll take more than few bullets to pierce this tin man." Takato laughed. "Man, these guys are everywhere! They must have been planning this already!" He watched as a few MEGALO GROWMON pilots from his squad were advancing upon some opposing TYRANNOMON pilots who were engulfing them with constant flame blasts.  
  
Inside the complex, AGNIMON and WOLFMON were dueling against an army of CENTAUROMON, who were firing solar cannons at them from all sides. AGNIMON fired a barrage of flame balls at fired CENTAUROMON, engulfing them completely, melting their armor, while WOLFMON fired at them from its wrist cannon. They were shot at and knocked down from another wave of solar blasts.  
  
Takuya spoke to Koji on the intercom. "I think we better use the mode change...." Both of them pushed a button on their control deck.  
  
AGNIMON suddenly began to retract and reassemble parts of it self, until it took the form of a red, masked dragon, with the name VITRAMON.  
  
WOLFMON went through the same transformation, only transforming into a white, mechanical wolf robot, GARMMON.  
  
VITRAMON flew into the air, as solar blasts continued to shoot at it, and spreading its wings, it dropped a cluster of flaming feather bombs at the opposing squadron. Explosions of flame surrounded, and bombarded the four legged machine beasts, allowing GARMMON, wheeling in, blades out, and slashing through them, tearing up metal wires, and gears...  
  
BAM! BAM! Both DIGIMON were struck down, while some of their squadron was blown away. A giant red CHAOSDRAMON burst through the wall firing at everything I its path. It fired out at a group of Squad D GUARDROMON, decimating them in seconds... As it stopped near GARMMON and VITRAMON, it charged up its cannons for a killing blow...  
  
Suddenly, a BOLGMON burst through another wall, looking for a fight and bringing 7 TANKMON with him. Its pilot, Junpei locked on at the Chaosdramon in his sight. "Good thing I was in the next room...FIRE!" He shot out giant electrical pulses form each of his three cannons. They shocked, electrocuted and immobilized the CHAOSDRAMON, allowing BOLGMON and the TANKMON to bombard it with a wave of cannon fire.  
  
VITRAMON and GARMMON flew or wheeled back as a final shot from BOLGMON ripped through the core, and CHAOSDRAMON exploded.  
  
Junpei spoke over the intercom. "Takuya! Koji! We gotta get out of here! There's more CHAOSDRAMON on the way... These Virus Hackers have gotten some High powered DIGIMON on their side. I don't know if we can hold out, they just keep coming!"  
  
At the tops, Major Izumi's MEGA KABUTERIMON was firing high pressured electrical pulses at an air raid of BLIMPMON that were storming the airways. Bombs dropped near and on Squad A soldiers and DIGIMON. He immobilized and shot down 4 that were getting to near the building, before they could do any serious damage.  
  
Taichi's WAR GREYMON shot a nuclear energy bomb at 6 more BLIMPMON storming in. Taichi spoke to Koushiro over the intercom. "Major! There's too many! Our forces are beginning to deteriorate! We need to do something fast!"  
  
"Relax. We've prepared for this sort of setback. WONG! Execute Star Field!"  
  
Suddenly, an invisible force began to produce from within the building. It seemed to pass right through the Digital Knights forces, but when it came to the Virus Hackers, the DIGIMON were immobilized, and ground soldiers were paralyzed, feeling as though every muscle in their body was tightening and constricting.  
  
A huge castle suddenly materialized into the sky. From it, through communicators and intercoms, a voice spoke to the Virus Hackers. "FALL BACK AT ONCE! ASSASINATION HAS FAILED! REGROUP AND RETREAT FOR NOW!"  
  
Soldiers and DIGIMON from the Virus Hackers began to fall back, being picked up into BLIMPMON which flew them into the castle, as the Digital Knights continued to fire at them... The packed BLIMPMON were scooped into the shielded castle, which was firing at the Digital Knights and the force field protecting the company building. Suddenly, a blinding flare was activated and the sky was filled with a bright flash... After 5 seconds, the light dissipated, only for the Digital Knights to see the enemy, completely gone...  
  
The next morning, the Digital Knights were on a massive clean up assignment, clearing away dead bodies, and ravaged machine parts. There had been quite an amount of casualties in both squads. Some of the Digital Knights were assisting any citizens who were caught in the battle, while others were tending to other matters.  
  
Taichi was meeting with Major Izumi, in his office. "Major Izumi. After the battle, we've accounted that we've lost 134 men from each squad. It's rather quite unfortunate. What should we tell their families?"  
  
The Major sighed sadly. "We can only tell them the truth. We cannot disgrace their memories with lies. Sometimes I wonder if these unnecessary battles are worth it for the project... But... what's done is done now. When the project gets off the ground, all of this tragedy and loss will come to an end..."  
  
"Well, I hope it succeeds. I can't bear anymore loss from War. We've both lost our parents because of it... Oikawa took us in, and made us what we are today. Major, I swear by my dead, sister Hikari. I'll make the Digital Knights, and you, proud." Taichi saluted.  
  
Koushiro turned to Taichi, with a sympathetic expression. "Tai...? How long have we known each other? Ever since we were 10 or 12? You don't have to call me Major all the time. Just call me Izzy. I never could stand the formality of 'Major.'" He chuckled.  
  
"Me neither..." Tai laughed in return. He reached into his pocket, and his smile faded as he opened it, revealing the picture of a young, brown haired girl. "Hikari... I swear, to get revenge against those who took you away..."  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
12 year old Taichi ran through a flaming mass of debris and corpses which was once his home town. He had tears in his eyes as he searched for someone... "Hikari! Hikari! Where are you?!" Taichi suddenly stopped at a flaming wreck, which was where his house once stood. Ignoring the clenching feeling in his chest and stomach, he burst through the burning door way, searching around. He carefully stepped over flaming lumber as he searched for his family. All he found were two flaming corpses, who were once his Mother and Father. His sister was nowhere to be found... "No... Mama-san, Papa-san, Onee-chan... ONEE-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN!!" The former sight of the town echoed with the sorrowful screams of a twelve year old boy...  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Taichi clenched the locket in his hand, his fist shaking as tears spilled from his eyes.  
  
Meanwhile, in Earth's orbit, inside of the Shield Castle, there were the battered and beaten Virus Hackers, nursing their wounds, and trying to repair damaged DIGIMON. They were complaining about their loss, and griping about their enemy.  
  
"Damn those Digital Knights. We almost had them, but that goddamn force field had to be there... We've lost who knows how many..."  
  
"We must not give up. Digital Star Network must be terminated at once."  
  
"Odaiba Industries will regret this. They are the cause of all this suffering. How dare the people worship them...?"  
  
"Those miserable Digital Knight will pay dearly for this..."  
  
Listening to the complaints and moans of all the soldiers, a pretty, young, auburn haired girl of 19 years was listening behind a closed door. She pulled the door too, sighing to herself sadly. She walked towards down the hallway over to her room, and was met by an attractive pink haired girl, about the same age. "Konbawa Mimi. The soldiers just came back. It didn't go well. We've lost quite a number of soldiers, and Oikawa is still alive. How long must this crusade go on, before we stop the launch of Digital Star Network?" She was met with a comforting hug.  
  
"Sora... It will all be over soon. I'm sure of it. We have to keep hope for our own future, and for when people see the truth."  
  
Sora hugged Mimi tightly, letting a few tears spill. "Arigatou, Mimi-chan. I know I can always confide in you."  
  
"Ano..."  
  
Sora and Mimi turned their attention to a young brown haired girl, who seemed 4 years younger than them.  
  
"I've done some research on the Digital Knights, and hacked into the files of the Odaiba Industries. I've pinpointed some IDs of the most skilled members, and I thought you might want to look at them." She handed them a small computer notepad. "These are the ones that were involved in this night's battle. I say we should strike these members down first, and the rest of them shall fall."  
  
All three girls were pleasantly surprised at the IDs before them.  
  
"Oh my... The Digital Knights are barely adults... They're children, like us..." Sora gasped. "The oldest members are in their early twenties."  
  
Mimi smiled as she looked them over. "Some of them are quite cute..."  
  
Hikari scanned over the IDs, and then gasped as she laid eyes on one. "Taichi... Ni-san... It can't be..."  
  
(Uh oh... How's Hikari reacting to Tai's position? Looks like we know what happened to Hikari... But now, how did she get there? RR) 


	3. Revelations

(I still don't own Digimon, remember. I just own this story.)  
  
The sun shone brightly on a warm day in Odaiba. Daisuke Motomiya lay atop of grassy green hill on the outside of town. He was resting up from the recent battle, and he needed to clear his head. "Those Virus Hackers sure are strong and crafty... What do they hope to achieve anyway? Why would anyone want to down Digital Star Network? It doesn't make sense..."  
  
"Terrorists usually have the strangest or most mysterious motives. You should now that by now." Takeru had suddenly appeared, and sat down beside his friend.  
  
"Some people fear any new technology. It's laughable how people can hate what they don't understand..." Ken had also arrived on the scene and joined them in their conversation. "Their attacking like we're trying to launch nuclear weapons into space..."  
  
"Hey, Ken..." Daisuke pointed to Ken's face. "What happened to your forehead?" Ken had a blood soaked bandage wrapped around his head as Daisuke pointed to him.  
  
"Oh, this bandage? Ugh... A MAMEMON ambushed me, and his smiley bomb went right at STINGMON's head. I ended up getting this little gash, because of the impact..."  
  
"MAMEMON... Those little buggers can pack a wallop..." Takeru laughed. "Believe me; I've been on the receiving end of their tricks..." He lifted up his shirt and showed all the scars and bruises he had.  
  
Daisuke flashed his arms, which had evidence of first degree burns. "I was involved in a lot of fire, and I've got these burns to prove it... When I turn up the heat, I mean I REALLY turn up the heat."  
  
The three young soldiers compared their war scars like they were badges of honor, and it continued throughout the afternoon.  
  
In Earth's orbit, within the Shield Castle, the Virus Hackers seemed to be busy with things, as they healed and repaired. Others were involved with a brand new plan, to thwart Digital Star Network. Within the war room, there was a small conference going on...  
  
At the head of the table, a tall blond man, sporting sunglasses, and had a grim look on his face, was looking at the ones seated around him. He was constantly flicking open and closed a lighter as he spoke. "Well... Since our assassination attempt was an utter failure, we must think of a new plan. Sergeant Hikari has provided us with a new plan."  
  
Hikari stood up, 3 chairs off the right of the blond man. "Thank you Mr. Yamaki. I propose that I, along with 7 other female operatives, should go down undercover. We can infiltrate the Digital Knights HQ, and eliminate their top operatives. With them gone, we can easily crush the Digital Knights, and leave Odaiba Industries defenseless..."  
  
A red haired boy of 23 years shot up immediately. "NO! Why is it that only females are chosen for this assignment?! This sounds like nothing more than something from a James Bond Movie! This is real life, and that plan is far too predictable!"  
  
Hikari scowled. "Listen, Lieutenant Hibiki. Just hear me out and..."  
  
"NO! Your plan is far too trite, and cliché! Of course this is to be expected of you Sergeant. You ma'am are merely a mediocre soldier, and you have no idea of the intensity of the battle field. I also heard that you planned to involve my sister Sora..."  
  
"I agree." A green haired boy of 20 stood up. "Hikari, as your superior, I must state that you have had no frontline experience in battle, as you are merely are an intelligence gatherer. I am afraid I cannot allow this plan as you may endanger some of our female members."  
  
Hikari exploded. "YOU THINK, JUST BECAUSE I AM A WOMAN, THAT I CAN'T UNDERSTAND THE MEANING OF WAR?! IS THAT IT MAJOR FUJIKO?!"  
  
"No... I'm saying you don't have enough battlefield experience." Fujiko said calmly. "Now, if you don't mind..."  
  
Hikari did not want to hear another word. She turned on her heel, and stormed out of the war room.  
  
Yamaki sighed. "Such a short fuse..."  
  
Hibiki groaned. "How she ever got this high up in the force is beyond me...  
  
"She'll get over it, she's young. I just don't want her to be endangered." Fujiko explained. "Besides, maybe the 'criticism' might invoke some take- charge action from her..."  
  
Hikari threw the door open into her room and flung her self on the bed. She growled to herself as she clutched one of her stuffed animals. "I may be just a young girl..." She muttered to herself. "But I'm not dumb... Why are they so quick to judge...?" She sat up from her bed, and put down the stuffed animal. Standing up, she walked towards the door to her bathroom. She opened the door and pulled off her shirt over her head and threw it on the floor. She popped the buttons on her pants and let them slide down to her ankles, leaving her only in her white bra and panties. Kneeling against the sink, looking down at the floor, she sighed. "I wonder what Tai is thinking of now. Does he remember me? What on earth is he fighting for down there? What does he believe in, by promoting Digital Star Network?"  
  
Back on Earth, Tai was doing some contemplating of his own. He leaned against the railing on the boardwalk, overlooking the vast ocean before him. The crystal blue ocean looked so calm and gentle today. Everything looked as it should, ignorant of a secret war that would be inevitable. Ever since he became a Digital Knight, Tai felt that he had gained a new family, to replace the one that was taken away. He felt surrounded by ones who were turkey his friends. Everyone in this world had roots to come from, and grow by... But to Tai, he had no roots. All he knew was that, on the inside, he was just a lonely guy... He felt an emptiness inside of him, that couldn't even be nullified by the excitement he felt from the Digital Star project.  
  
At his own quarters, Takato was scanning everything on the internet. He was looking all over for anything on "Virus Hackers." He wanted to make sure, that the Digital Knights had enough information to give them an edge, and protect their prized work. He mostly found some articles from newspapers and magazines that merely talked about the crimes they had committed which all seemed to be political. There didn't seem to be anything about the members of the group. Takato was not about to give up, as he exited the site, and continued searching... Suddenly, a chat invitation came up, just as he was about to leave the portion of the site. He read the screen name, ICE QUEEN. Curious, he clicked on it.  
  
GALLANT KNIGHT: Ohiyo.  
  
ICE QUEEN: What's up, Loverboy? I saw your account name searching through these articles.  
  
GALLANT KNIGHT: Just searching out of interest. You ever heard of the "Virus Hackers?"  
  
ICE QUEEN: Virus Hackers? The infamous resistance group?  
  
GALLANT KNIGHT: Ah, so you've heard of them... It's not just some fun research for me. I'm researching for benefit of the Digital Knights.  
  
ICE QUEEN: NANI?! DIGITAL KNIGHTS?! You mean you're part of that special force unit that's been protecting Odaiba for years?!  
  
Takato figured there'd be no harm in telling this girl who he was, being a naïve person, and a little to trusting. He figured she was just an average high school girl probably doing a report.  
  
GALLANT KNIGHT: Hai. I'm the leader of Squad C... Name's Takato Matsuki. But could you keep it a secret... I'm not that into publicity. laughs  
  
ICE QUEEN: giggles I can relate to that Loverboy. Do you have a picture of yourself?  
  
Takato figured that there would be no harm in showing this girl, his picture. He found a picture file of himself, in civilian clothing. He put the file on send and waited.  
  
ICE QUEEN: I got the file. Hey, you're pretty cute... wink  
  
Takato blushed slightly at the comment. He then noticed a picture file being sent to him. He clicked upon it once it finished downloading. When it was brought up, he was met with the picture of a girl, about his age. She had lavender eyes, strawberry red hair that was let down around her, her face was beautiful and angelic, yet tough and confident at the same time. Her body was quite voluptuous and well toned. She looked liked she could kick someone's ass. She was dressed in a pair of cut-off jean short- shorts with a loose hanging belt, and a small white/yellow/green t-shirt, with a broken heart on it. The shirt could have covered her completely, but her slightly large breasts, made it ride up a few inches, exposing her navel. "Holy crap... I'm chatting with a knockout."  
  
GALLANT KNIGHT: Whoa...  
  
ICE QUEEN: Heh, heh... You like, huh? I see you're a fan of tomboy, punk girls.  
  
GALLANT KNIGHT: Well, I always did like a girl who's hot, and could kick some ass. Bet the guys are either turned on or terrified by you.  
  
ICE QUEEN: Heh... A little of both, and sometimes I could barley stay interested. But, there's something about you... You seem different from the rest.  
  
GALLANT KNIGHT: Maybe we should meet sometime in person? I live in the Odaiba District.  
  
ICE QUEEN: What a coincidence. I live there too.  
  
GALLANT KNIGHT: So, where should we meet? How about the outside of Odaiba Industries?  
  
ICE QUEEN: Sounds cool. I'll be there at 4, Earth Time. Whoops, I gotta go. Ja ne, for now, Loverboy... Oh, my name's Ruki Makino, don't forget  
  
ICE QUEEN HAS LOGGED OUT  
  
GALLANT KNIGHT HAS LOGGED OUT  
  
After Takato logged out, it sunk in... He was going on an actual date... "Well, she was tough, but kinda flirty... I wonder what I'm gonna be in store for...?" He wanted to know about this, Ruki Makino.  
  
Elsewhere, Ruki had shot off her computer, getting off of the chatline. She stretched up to the ceiling, yawning at the same time. Getting up, and adjusting her green tank top, she looked at the notepad at the side of her desk...that had the listed names of Digital Knight Members. The Virus Hacker Captain had been given a copy from Hikari a few hours ago, and she seemed a bit interested in the DUKEMON pilot, Takato. "Hmm... He seems worth going after, for a Digital Knight. He had no idea who he was talking to. He's so Naïve. Maybe I'll have some fun with him first... He did seem a far cry from typical guys, though... A far cry from Ryo... Takato here might be just what I need..."  
  
A knock was heard at her door, and a male voice called out.  
  
"Captain Makino? Sorry to disturb you, but Major Fujiko requests your presence."  
  
Ruki smiled devilishly and walked up to the door, opening it wide, fully aware she was wearing nothing but her tank top and a pair of green panties. "I'm not disturbed, why doesn't he just come in and see me himself? Hm?"  
  
The young soldier was taken aback from the sight of Captain Makino, clad in only her underwear, and fainted.  
  
Ruki smirked. She enjoyed her bad girl status in the Virus Hackers, and certainly lived up to her reputation. "Let's see if Takato can handle me any better..."  
  
(Uh oh, Takato is in for it... What's he gonna do when he finds out? What other surprises await the other members of the Digital Knights? RR) 


	4. First Meetings

(Ok, Sorry for the lack of Updating. I shall continue with the story now... I don't own Digimon or any Mecha Anime.)  
  
Takato stepped out of the shower in his steam filled bathroom. "Ara... There's nothing like a nice luxurious, hot shower. Now, I've got to get ready for my date." Wrapping the towel around himself, he exited the bathroom, and headed for his closet. Opening it up, he selected a light green t-shirt, and some camouflage cargo pants. After drying him self, he slipped on some boxers and a tank top, and then dressed himself in his selected clothing. He checked himself in the mirror, and flashed a smile, making a cool pose. "I'm good to go!" He stuffed his wallet into his pocket and head out the door. When he reached the outside, he found Takuya walking by.  
  
Takuya walked pass the dorm rooms of Odaiba industries, when he saw Takato walking out, looking all dressed up. He stopped for a moment to great his fellow Digital Knight. "Sugoi... Takato? Why are you spiffed up? Have you got a hot date tonight?" He said the last sentence with a sly tone.  
  
Takato blushed madly and shot back. "WHOA! That's none of your business!"  
  
"You're blushing... Who's the lucky girl?"  
  
Takato squirmed in place. "Do you HAVE to embarrass me like this?"  
  
"Ano...Pretty much!"  
  
Takato shook his head. 'That guy isn't right in the head...' "Well... She's someone I met over the internet, while I scanned for info on the Virus Hackers. I printed out her picture." He dove into his pocket and fished out the picture that Ruki sent to him over the internet. He had to hold back a snicker, as Takuya's eyes bulged out of their sockets.  
  
"SUGOI! You scored big time! Hey... You think she has a sister?!" Takuya asked with a goofy grin.  
  
"Baka Takuya..." Takato sighed. "You never change..."  
  
"So when are you supposed to be meeting her?"  
  
"She's supposed to be here at 4PM..." Takato looked at his watch. "4:50?! Time sure flies by... She'll be here in 10 minutes!"  
  
"Well, I'll leave you to it. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Takuya said as he began to walk away.  
  
"How about I don't do anything you would do? " Takato muttered, as he watched Takuya leave. "That guy REALLY needs a girlfriend badly." He laughed as he continued to wait or his not so blind date.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
After leaving Takato to his date, Takuya began to wander elsewhere. He was expecting a call from the company any minute now, ever since the assassination attempt from the Virus Hackers. "Man... They surprised us just like that. They just had that ambush all figured out... I'm gonna have to be on lookout 24/7 from now on." Takuya seemed to lose a bit of is sense of security ever since the ambush, and was a little paranoid. 'If it wasn't for Koji, the president would've been... shudder I don't even want to think about it..." He walked away from the Dorms, and started to near the offices and the DIGIMON hangers of Odaiba Industries, and trying to clear his thoughts. He stopped in front of the very hanger which held his DIGIMON. Taking out his ID card, he scanned the lock on the door, and walked inside. He flicked on the lights, illuminating the darkness, and revealing AGNIMON. He climbed up the boarding steps and began to walk up the catwalk, to the cockpit. He waited as the retina scanner upon the chest plate scanned his eyes. When it opened, he wasted no time stepping inside. He sat in the cockpit and watched the chest doors close up. The computer on the control board lit up immediately, with a fiery red and orange light. The visage of what looked like AGNIMON appeared on the screen.  
  
"GREETINGS, TAKUYA. I WAS EXPECTING YOU TO COME." The AI of AGNIMON spoke.  
  
"AGNIMON... We're going on patrol. After the Virus Hacker incident, I'm on pins and needles here."  
  
"WHERE SHOULD WE PATROL FIRST TAKUYA?" AGNIMON's AI asked.  
  
"We're gonna patrol downtown Odaiba first. We need to do this from the sky though, so I'm gonna change you to VITRAMON." Takuya slammed a button on the deck. AGNIMON began to rearrange parts, gears and mechanics, until it had gone from the red armored warrior form of AGNIMON, to the red, fiery dragon from of VITRAMON. The hanger door opened up immediately, slowly but surely. VITRAMON spread out its metallic wings, and the wing rockets flared up with fire, slowly lifting the DIGIMON off the ground, and into the air. Takuya piloted VITRAMON towards downtown Tokyo. He had a feeling something was going to happen. He just wanted to be there when it did.  
  
Back at the dorms, Takato watched as the time now read 5:00 pm. At that moment he heard the sound of running, and panting. He looked up to see the very person he was out here to greet.  
  
Ruki ran like hell, hoping she could make it to the building in time. "MATTAKU! I can't believe I slept in like that! Baka Ruki..." She looked at her watch, which read 5:00, then looked back up to see Takato in the distance, waiting patiently. "Whew... He's still there..." Ruki didn't stop running until she was almost in front of Takato.  
  
Takato watched as his date had managed to make it, but was completely out of breath.  
  
"HUFF...PUFF... Takato-kun... Gomen... I slept in, and my goddamn alarm wasn't working properly." She picked herself up, and put on a confident, holier than thou, look. "But, I'm here now." Her outfit consisted of jean short- shorts which hugged her pelvis snugly, a loosely slung leather belt buckled around her waist, and a light green tank-top, which hugged her curves. Her strawberry hair was hung down loosely around her face, and she wore silver, fox-shaped earrings, that seemed to shine in the sunlight. She also wore a pair of black leather, hiking boots.  
  
Takato smirked. "Glad to see, you're up for anything, tough girl. Are you as strong as you look?"  
  
Ruki smiled devilishly at Takato. "Oh, wouldn't you like to know?"  
  
"Hey, there's a dojo near the dorms. Why don't we have a spar in there, and we'll see who's stronger."  
  
Ruki's eyes lit up. "Yosh! I'm in need of a workout. Let's go." She grabbed Takato by the wrist and ran off with him in the direction of the dojo.  
  
Meanwhile, Takuya was up in the air, looking down at the ground for any signs of disturbance. He had this feeling at the back of his head, gnawing away at him. He continued to pilot VITRAMON through the skies, searching high and low. "Mattaku... I know SOMETHING is here, but where?! Something will happen... Something is going to happen..." Takuya was driving himself insane, with what most people would think of as a silly false premonition.  
  
BLAM! BLAM!  
  
VITRAMON's sound sensors suddenly picked up the sound of an explosion. Takuya looked through the viewing screen and noticed some commotion in the distance. There were a few explosions and falling buildings in a part of town. He zeroed in on a flying shape up in the air, which was hovering over the area, and launching high pressured wind attacks. As he scanned the shape, it turned out to be a DIGIMON. This DIGIMON resembled a bird/woman like creature which wore what looked like a cross between battle armor, and dominatrix outfit. "A SHUTUMON... It must be the Virus Hackers, because no one in the Digital Knights pilots a SHUTUMON... Looks like my premonition came true after all." He snickered slightly at the last thought, before kicking VITRAMON into high speed. He piloted VITRAMON towards the SHUTUMON, making sure he had zeroed in on the mech, until...  
  
CRONCH!  
  
VITRAMON rammed into the enemy DIGIMON, knocking it out of the sky, and onto the ground.  
  
BOOM!  
  
Takuya shook his head vigorously to regain himself before turning his attention back to his foe. "You there!" He shouted over the intercom. "You are in violation of assault on citizens, and are causing havoc, and destruction. Leave the area now, before the Digital Knights are forced to act!"  
  
"Mai!" (Never) The enemy pilot spoke in Italian.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sciocco!" (Fool)  
  
"I don't speak Italian, Baka." Takuya said. "You're hurting people, and destroying property. Cease your attacks, or I will be forced to fire..."  
  
The SHUTUMON began to stand up on to its own two feet, and its claws were outstretched ready to strike again.  
  
"What an idiot..." Takuya snarled.  
  
SHUTUMON suddenly charged out at VITRAMON, preparing to slash into the DIGIMON's metallic armor. It neared the upper half of VITRAMON, and prepared to slice in, when...  
  
BROOOOOOOOOWW!  
  
VITRAMON released an intense blast of fire from its mouth, courtesy of Takuya. Takuya kept the flamethrower mouth burning away, until the SHUTUMON reared back suddenly, throwing itself onto the ground. The metal armor plating was burnt black from the fire... VITRAMON stomped over to SHUTUMON and placed its front claws on the mech's shoulders, pinning it. Takuya opened up the chest plate of his DIGIMON, and quickly flashed out his blaster gun. He jumped down onto the frame of the enemy DIGIMON and walked up to where he assumed the cockpit was. "Alright, pal. Trying to murder the president, and sabotage Digital Star Network was bad enough, but this time you're going too far, with attacking civilians." He jumped away, noticing the cockpit was beginning to open, and he pointed his gun. "You, have a lot of explaining to do...BOY?!" He said the last part with a tone of shock...  
  
(Hmm... What could have shocked Takuya? RR) 


	5. Trouble with Girls

(Chap 5 here! So who's the mysterious pilot Takuya fought? Read and find out, and remember, I don't own Digimon.)  
  
Takato stood on one side of the dojo room, dressed in a black Judo gi. He had a black belt around his waist, showing his rank in the martial art.  
  
On the opposite side of the room, Ruki stood, dressed in a white, sleeveless gi, with brown belt wed around her waist. The front of her was open a few inches, showing a small amount of cleavage. Ruki stretched up, in gentle manner, and then got into a fighting stance. "Okay Loverboy, get ready to feel some pain." She said playfully.  
  
Takato just laughed. Getting into his stance, he thought of what attack to make. Shifting back, he suddenly ran at Ruki, and then jumped up at her with a flying kick.  
  
Ruki did a spilt, and let Takato go over her before snapping back up. Takato landed right behind her, but had no time to turn around, as Ruki gave a sweep kick to his shins, knocking him over. She stepped on his chest giving him a sly look. "Not a good start, goggle head."  
  
"Really..." Takato said quietly. He suddenly grabbed Ruki's foot and threw it up into the air, flipping her up, before leaping on to his feet. "Who's not smart now?" He asked slyly, as he swung his leg down.  
  
Rika rolled out of the way, and leapt up to her feet. She swung at Takato with flying roundhouse kicks, with him dodging each one until she switched to another sweep kick.  
  
Takato jumped over the sweep kick and kicked Ruki above the breasts, knocking her down.  
  
Ruki back-flipped onto her feet, and she stood up panting. "Wow... Usually, I can knock someone down in second, but this guy managed to outlast me... Let's see how much longer he can go on..."  
  
Back in Downtown Tokyo...  
  
"You've got a lot of explaining to do...BOY?!" Takuya said the last word with a tone of sock and surprise.  
  
"Guess again..." The enemy pilot told him for the pilot was not a boy, but a girl. She had long blond hair and a fair complexion. Her top resembled half of a shirt, and only covered her voluptuous chest, leaving her midriff exposed. She also wore a tight, purple, short skirt, which came down past her firm, round derrière, and ended there.  
  
BAM!  
  
Takuya felt a swift punch to his jaw and he fell back against cold hard steel. When he opened is eyes, he saw a gun in his face, with the girl standing above him, and blushed slightly, for at this angle, he could see her blue panties, her skirt was so short. He felt her high heeled boot dig into his chest and groaned in pain. He closed his eyes and waited for the gun shot to come...  
  
BLAM! BLAM!  
  
A rain of energy fire suddenly came their way, attacking the SHUTUMON, and knocking the blond girl back.  
  
Takuya looked up into the sky, and noticed 4 DIGIMON from the Digital Knights. STINGMON, MEGA GARGOMON, SHURIMON, and LEOMON were coming to help. He quickly leapt up to his feet and ducked back into VITRAMON, the cockpit doors closing behind him immediately.  
  
VITRAMON began to lift off of SHUTUMON, to make room. Suddenly, the DIGIMON's thrusters kicked in, without warning. The bird woman mech suddenly began to glow with a white light and then faded instantly, barely giving Takuya time to blink.  
  
The other 4 DIGIMON landed in front of Takuya, their pilots, just as easily puzzled. STINGMON's cockpit opened up, revealing Ken. "Hey Takuya! Did you see that?! That SHUTUMON mech must have had a teleportation program inside it... Only Teleportation could allow a quick escape like that..."  
  
The SHURIMON, which resembled a Ninja dressed in leaves, opened its cockpit too, revealing a beautiful purple haired girl with pair of glasses perched up on her fore head. Takuya knew that was Miyako, Ken's longtime girlfriend. "Fascinating. I' heard of a few DIGIMON with the teleportation program in them, but I didn't think they be in the hands of terrorists..."  
  
MEGA GARGOMON and LEOMON opened up their cockpits as well. Henry from Takato's Squad C and his girlfriend Jeri observed the scene.  
  
Jeri looked over at Takuya asked him. "Did you get a good look at the pilot?"  
  
"Yeah. It was a blond girl, in purple. She got the drop on me and almost blew my face off. I still remember her appearance; I'll type it into the data banks now..."  
  
Back at the Dojo...  
  
Takato landed flat on his back, from a flying kick from his date. "Man... She's tough." He leapt to his feet, watching Ruki come at him in a frenzy. He shifted left and caught Ruki, as she flew past. He threw her over his shoulder but she landed on her feet.  
  
Ruki stood there, smiling. "Impressive. You've been able to last more than 3minutes with me."  
  
"I'm not done yet..." Takato ran at Ruki, and then flew into a flying round house, which she ducked, but once on the ground, Takato quickly turned around and went in with a rising kick. His foot got caught in Ruki's Brown Bet which had started to loosen during the spar. When Takato's foot shot up, the belt came undone and landed on the ground. This cased Ruki's gi jacket to be open revealing she was wearing nothing but a dark green satin bra underneath. Takato turned away, his nose bleeding slightly.  
  
Ruki giggled. "Too much for you now, am I?"  
  
Takato turned back around, trying to shake out any lewd thoughts. "Enough!" He shot out with a side kick. Fate laughed from above, as when Takato kicked, his big toe got caught in the draw string of Ruki's pants, pulling it apart, and causing Ruki's gi pants had to fall down revealing dark green satin panties. "YAGH!" Takato mega blushed at what just happened. He tripped slightly, and fell, as did Ruki who landed on top of him. Takato just stared the tough sexy woman who pressing up against him. "Uh... Well, this was unexpected..." He said nervously.  
  
Ruki smiled, suggestively at Takato in response. "You should always expect the unexpected..." Before Takato could reply she pressed her lips against his into a kiss...which eventually lead to a full make out session.  
  
Meanwhile, Takuya and company had returned from, Tokyo, and had put their DIGIMON back in their respectable hangers. Takuya had sent his fighting data and the description of his foe back to HQ computers. He and the othe4 were nearing the Dojo. "You know what? I'm gonna hit the gym for a while, anyone wanna join me?" He opened the door and turned around. "NANI YO?!"  
  
Everyone gasped at the sight before them. There was their own DUKEMON pilot, Takato, lying on the floor, making out with some underwear clad girl.  
  
"Uh... Takato..." Takuya called.  
  
Both Takato and Ruki reluctantly pulled away from the other, blushing crazily as they turned towards Takuya.  
  
"Am I interrupting something?" Takuya snickered at the blushing young adults.  
  
Later that evening...  
  
In the briefing room of Odaiba Industries, Tai, Daisuke, Takato, Takuya, Yamato, Takeru, Koji, and Koushiro were seated in front of a large desk. Behind the desk was a brown haired man, slightly older than them. His attire resembled somewhat of a futuristic cowboy outfit. He also had flowing red scarf tied around his neck. On the front of his desk was his name and Title, which read:  
  
GENERAL RYO AKIYAMA OF THE DIGITAL KNIGHTS  
  
"Now... I suppose your wondering why I called you 4 Squad Leaders, and the Major here." General Akiyama inquired. "Thanks to Takuya's data send, we were able to unlock the identity of the FAIRYMON/SHUTUMON pilot that was in Tokyo today. She is identified as Izumi Orimoto, a Virus Hacker."  
  
"I knew it!" Takuya exclaimed.  
  
"As you know..." Ryo continued. "The Shield Castle, involved in the raid and assassination, is the Virus Hackers' main base. The problem is, it is moving constantly and we cannot get a good lock upon it. However, we have detected a number of Virus Hacker sub bases. The one that planned the raid is stationed on our Moon. We have detected that it is operated by Lieutenant Hibiki Takenouchi and his superior, General Fujiko Makino."  
  
Takato froze slightly. 'Makino?! Ruki's last name is Makino... No! It's just a coincidence. It's probably another Makino family.'  
  
"We will be sending the 8 of you, along with my self to launch a sneak attack. We will sneak into the base, and sabotage it. We also have a standby force waiting on the other side of the moon, to launch an attack on the base, just in case something goes wrong. Our BLIMPMON carrier is waiting for us outside. We should load up our DIGIMON, along with any necessary weapons we may need. We launch for the moon tomorrow, so rest and relax for now, and make sure you're in top shape. Dismissed."  
  
The 8 Digital Knights saluted in response to the General, and exited the room.  
  
Later that night, Takuya would not leave Takato alone, and was constantly asking about Ruki.  
  
"So... What were you doing getting all smoochy with that Ruki girl? You had her down to her skivvies and she was all over you..."  
  
Takato mega blushed. "Do you HAVE to bring THAT up? Why are you so interested in my sex life all of a sudden? Unless you..." Takato snickered.  
  
Takuya's eyes widened and he turned green. "EEEEEWWWW!!! You nasty HENTAI!"  
  
"You're the Hentai! You brought this up!"  
  
"Yeah, but I didn't suggest anything about THAT!"  
  
"I you'd dream about it..." Takato started laughing hysterically, and then ran off, with an enraged Takuya behind him.  
  
"BAKA YARO! AND YOU SAY MY MIND IS IN THE GUTTER?!" Takuya shrieked.  
  
Takato, still laughing, dashed into his room, and locked the door. He could soon hear Takuya's ranting and raving, and his fists beating down the door. "Moron." He laughed, as he walked over to the bed.  
  
(I hope I didn't offend anyone with that skit at the end of this chapter. RR) 


	6. To Moon Base

(Alright, on with chap 6. I don't own Digimon. I am a man of few words.)  
  
Taichi and Yamato stood by the BLIMPMON to the moon, with Daisuke and Takeru near them. Ryo and Koushiro were already inside. The necessary DIGIMON and weapons had been loaded inside, from last night. They were waiting for Takato, Takuya and Koji to arrive.  
  
Tai gazed at his watch. "They're gonna be late... What's taking them so long?"  
  
Takato was running down the hallway, with an enraged Takuya after him, who was apparently still sore about last night. Koji was running behind them, chuckling to himself.  
  
"Takuya-kun! Take it easy!"  
  
"Why should I?! Ya nasty little hentai! Even I'm not that blunt!"  
  
The three ended up running outside to where Taichi and the others were standing.  
  
Taichi just stared at the scene before him. "Takato... What did you say to piss off Takuya? Wait...I don't want to know..."  
  
Takato and Takuya immediately skidded to a halt, realizing that they had mission to deal with. Koji had stopped in front of the BLIMPMON long ago.  
  
General Akiyama walked out to meet the new arrivals. He glanced at the three individually before addressing everyone in front of him. "Well, I see everyone is here now. Before we go, some last minute plans have been made. First off, we have yet another operative coming with us. I'd like you to meet one of our American transfers, Wallace Anderson." He stepped away, revealing a blond, American boy, whom had a gold, cyborg-rabbit like DIGIMON behind him. It had an odd insignia on its chest, along with the name, RAPIDMON. Ryo continued. "As you know, Wallace here is the pilot of a RAPIDMON, but this is no ordinary RAPIDMON. This is a special model of the "GOLDEN ARMOR" series.  
  
Everyone gasped.  
  
"'GOLDEN ARMOR' series?"  
  
"I didn't think there were any of those left."  
  
"They're high quality models..."  
  
Ryo cleared his throat, bringing up everyone's attention. He turned to Daisuke. "Motomiya, your FLAMEDRAMON isn't fully repaired internally, and may not be well equipped for space combat. That is why, as of now, you are being upgraded to a GOLDEN AMROR DIGIMON of your own, MAGNAMON." He pointed into the back.  
  
Daisuke walked into the BLIMPMON, and looked where Ryo was pointing. There, was a dragon-like DIGIMON, that resembled FLAMEDRAMON, only covered completely with gold armor, face, torso, arms, legs, everything. On the front pelvis armor plate was another odd insignia, and above it, was the name, MAGNAMON. Daisuke was in complete awe. "This GOLDEN ARMOR DIGIMON?! For me?!"  
  
The General smiled. "I think you're completely capable of handling this machine. Don't worry; its controls are similar to FLAMEDRAMON's, plus we transferred and altered FLAMEDRAMON's AI into MAGNAMON. Think of it as an upgraded FLAMEDRAMON."  
  
Daisuke's smiled. "So, then MAGNAMON is FLAMEDRAMON in a different body. I think I'm gonna like this machine..."  
  
While the Digital Knights talked on, in the shadows, a MAMEMON, spy DIGIMON was watching them, and transmitting their conversation.  
  
A transmitted picture of General Akiyama and the Digital Knights appeared on a computer screen. A computer screen being viewed by Hibiki Takenouchi. The young man ran a hand through his light red hair. "So... Thinking of trying to sneak into Moon Base, hmm? Idiotic Digital Knights. But, it looks like all 4 squad leaders, plus the General himself are coming. I'll alert this to General Fujiko. If we get rid of them, we can easily crush the rest of the Digital Knights..."  
  
"What are you doing Hibiki?" A female voice rang out.  
  
Hibiki snarled. "Go away Hikari, this is none of your business."  
  
"If it concerns Moon Base, then it IS my business. Now, please move, and let me see the picture!"  
  
"NO! Go away!"  
  
Hikari growled and shoved Hibiki out of the way. She glared at the computer screen. "The Digital Knights... What are they...?!" Hikari gasped as she saw one of the soldiers. "Taichi... Ni-San..."  
  
This caught Hibiki's attention. "NI-SAN?! Your own brother's one of the Digital Knights?!" He scowled. "Well, good job Hikari... I use to dislike you before, but now I loathe you. Being from the same family as a Digital Knight... Its bad enough I thought you were some villager peasant!"  
  
Hikari growled. "Your narrow mindedness angers me. You always look down on those that aren't higher up ten you are... Your sister is much nicer than you are! No wonder everyone call her the angel of love. She loves everyone and every living thing..."  
  
"And I don't want her too! Love is a frivolous emotion to me, and it hinders a person from completing a task. That goes for teamwork as well! You're only encouraging my sister for more of those Frills, and to be kind to wretches who have literally nothing! STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Hibiki stomped out, in a fury.  
  
Hikari shook her head. "That Takenouchi is such a stick in the mud, as well as an idiot. Teamwork and Love are some of the most important things to have in this world..." She turned back to the screen. Oni-san... Why are you fighting for the Digital Star? What did Oikawa promise you?" She looked around at some of the others, and then came across a blond, short haired, boy with a white hat. Immediately, her heart start pounding and she felt herself blush all over. "Oh my..."  
  
Back on Earth, Ryo and company were all packed on the BLIMPMON, which was getting ready for takeoff. Outisde, crewmen were making preparations and from the control tower nearby, they were starting the launch...  
  
T-MINUS! 10...  
  
9...  
  
8...  
  
7...  
  
6...  
  
5...  
  
4...  
  
3...  
  
2...  
  
1...  
  
BLAST OFF!  
  
The BLIMPMON's rockets began to ignite with fire and energy. The carrier DIGIMON slowly began to lift off the ground, and into the air...  
  
Digital Knights, down below all saluted, as their comrades began to leave Earth's atmosphere, for a battle...  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
Sora heard a knock on her door. "Just a second!" She walked over; secretly hoping it was not her brother, Hibiki. She soon breathed a sigh of relief, as when she opened the door, to find Hikari. "Hikari-chan?"  
  
"Ohiyo, Sora. I thought you should know... The Digital Knights are heading towards Moon Base. It includes the ones we read in that profile list. My brother is among one of them..." Hikari looked sad. "Ever since I was taken in by the Virus Hackers, I've never contacted him. I'm not sure if I should treat him as an enemy or as a family member... Especially since I haven't seen him in a long time..."  
  
2 ½ hours later...  
  
Elsewhere, the BLIMPMON was in Earth Orbit, heading for the moon.  
  
"General..." Wallace asked Ryo. "Will the enemy be suspecting us to come? What if they had a spy tool around?"  
  
Ryo just waved his hand. "I'm way ahead of you. It's likely they would be spying on us, so I've set this BLIMPMON up with a cloaking device, and coated it with Frostcoat, a special solution which is like liquid paint on ice. While we're cloaked, heat seekers cannot detect us... We've used this many times in battle to counter heat seeking weapons."  
  
"Clever..." Wallace smiled.  
  
A full view of the moon came up on the front screen of the BLIMPMON. Everyone oohed and awed over its beauty... They never had seen the moon up close before, and this was quite a spectacle to see. The moon grew closer as BLIMPMON accelerated and Ryo spoke up. "Alright, we're putting up stealth mode... 3... 2... 1... NOW!" BLIMPMON slowly began to fade out from sight, in space. The Frostcoat on the carrier prevented any heat from being emitted from it. The BLIMPMON kept up its voyage to its destination. It began to circle the moon at a moderate pace, until over the horizon the outline of the moon base could be seen.  
  
Ryo sighed with anticipation. "There it is... Our destination."  
  
As BLIMPMON took a close scan of the area, there appeared to be an army of TANKMON, MEKANORIMON, and GUARDROMON stationed around the base. Thankfully, BLIMPMON was coated with a heat blocking solution and was cloaked, so they could not be detected... Also, they were at a reasonable altitude, instead of barreling towards the enemy.  
  
BLIMPMON slowly made its way to the base's space port, where BLIMPMON were stationed all around. All they had to do was land quietly, and quickly uncloak. This way, their own BLIMPMON would blend in with the rest of the craft. BLIMPMON slowly began to descend to an empty port, keeping its rockets as low as possible. It straightened itself into position and landed in the empty port. At that moment, the BLIMPMON quickly uncloaked itself. No one noticed...  
  
Ryo sat up and turned to everyone. "Alright, we cannot storm in all at once. We'll need to send a few scouts in to gather and necessary data regarding the Virus Hackers. I need some volunteers."  
  
Taichi, Koushiro, Takeru, Takato, and Takuya all raised their hands in a minute.  
  
Ryo looked at the volunteers, and then turned to Koushiro. "Alright Major, I'm leaving this in your hands."  
  
Koushiro saluted. "You can trust me General; I'll get make sure this mission is a success."  
  
(I'll leave it here for now... Next Chap, what would happen when they sneak in to Moon Base, Hmm? RR) 


	7. Locked Up Courage

(Alright... Let's get it going... It's time for the infiltration... I don't own Digimon however.)

It was 9:00 pm, Earth time. Inside of the BLIMPMON, the Digital Knights had awakened. The mission was about to begin... It was obvious that the terrorists did not wear any specific uniforms, so civilian clothing would suit them just fine. Koushiro and the other chosen removed their uniforms, and changed into regular, civilian clothing, not too formal and not too casual. They also made sure to wear hats or hoods, as their hair might have been recognizable.

When they were ready, Koushiro quietly opened the doors of BLIMPMON. He walked outside quietly, with Taichi, Takato, Takuya and Takeru behind him. "Alright guys, we have to blend in with the people here. If we remain inconspicuous, we won't get caught." He told them before they walked out. It was dark and cold out, there was noting but a starlit sky above them, as they began to walk through the space port. They saw BLIMPMON docked all around, possibly filled with DIGIMON or artillery. The team managed to come near a door that looked like it lead to the inside. Oddly enough, there were no security locks. "Looks like they don't believe anyone would suspect the moon..." Koushiro told everyone as he opened the door. Everyone tiptoed inside, to a silver colored hallway that seemed to split of into different directions. "Ara... It looks like we've got many paths here. We better take one each individually."

Each soldier decided to pick a random path and go their own way to find information and destroy moon base...

Taichi went down the path that he chose, seeing nothing but silver walls around him, and a few red and blue doors. He looked ahead to see some Virus Hackers coming his way. He immediately began to sweat. 'KUSO! This is just great...' However, they passed by him, thinking he was just another one of them... He looked at the two boys' retreating forms and sighed with relief. He stopped in the middle of the hall, and decided to check out what was behind the doors. He stepped up to a door, which opened up for him in a mechanical manner. 'Just like at base, only without the use for Key Cards...' Taichi thought. He stepped inside and he looked around. He saw another line of doors, this time with key locks. From the looks of the area, Tai assumed that this was the dormitory. "Ok... It looks like I'm the wrong place now..." Taichi was about to turn around, when something made him freeze in his tracks. Coming down the left end of the dormitory, was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had short red hair down to shoulder length, and a few red bangs hung loosely over her ruby red eyes. Her face was flawless and angelic, and her body was slender, curvy, and well endowed. "Kami-sama..." Tai breathed. He shook his head vigorously to regain himself.

Sora ran a hand through her hair as she walked down the dormitory to her room. As she walked further down, she noticed a figure near the dormitory entrance. She walked up closer to get a good look at him. When she got close enough, she felt her heartbeat accelerate, and she started to blush. Before her was a chocolate brown eyed boy, about her age, with messy brown hair, and an athletic body beneath his clothing.

Tai realized the girl was staring at him, and had to think of something fast. "Ano... Ohiyo..."

"Ohiyo, I haven't seen you around the base before... My name's Sora." Sora said.

Taichi fumbled for words. "Well, I'm... I'm a new transfer, who's been assigned to work here." 'Whew, that should get me by.' "Can you show me around?"

Sora smiled sweetly to her new friend. "Sure, come with me and I'll give you a tour." She began to walk through the door that Tai just came through.

Elsewhere... Takeru was prowling around the corridors, trying to blend in, yet also trying to find anything useful in the base. He was hoping to find the control room or at least data computers that may contain something he needed. He turned a corner, to find an open room that seemed to have some glowing light emitting from it. He made sure no one was looking and sneaked into the room, shutting the door behind him. When he turned around he was surrounded by the glowing screens of computers. He had just stumbled into one of the base's technical rooms. Smiling to himself he selected a secluded computer in the corner of the room. Remembering the computer skills that Major Koushiro taught him, he took out a CD, and tossed it into the drive. He scanned over the computer searching through different files, until he came across one, with the statistics of the base, the weaponry and data regarding presidential assassination, and files regarding the Virus Hackers. "Aha... Information on the enemy..." Takeru spent time reading through different files and documents and copying them onto the CD. After an hour and ½, he must have had about 28 different documents on the CD. He read through some more, before coming across one that seemed to have something regarding the Digital Knights' own President Oikawa. He began to read out of curiosity... After 30 minutes of reading, he obviously did not like what he found, as he took the disc out. "No... The President could not have been part of 'That.' He couldn't have partaken in those activities or be involved in such issues... It MUST be some rumor or truth spin created by the Virus Hackers..." He stood up and put the CD into his pocket. Tears were spilling down his face. "Our President is a kind man, who wants nothing more than peace and harmony. He is NOT the kind of man in these papers..." He half walked/half ran out of the room, looking completely distraught. He waited until he was out of sight before darting into a recreation room, sitting down in a chair. He did not want to believe what these documents said about the president. Were they true? If so, why were they kept hidden? He pulled out the disc from his pocket. "Is there really so much that the Digital Knights don't know?"

Tai followed the Sora through the door. 'Maybe this way, I can find what I'm looking for... How'd a nice girl like her get mixed up with these terrorists?' He thought. "I've only just joined the Virus Hackers." He lied, so as not to blow his cover. "What exactly are we fighting against?"

Sora stopped dead in her tracks, almost causing Taichi to bump into her. "We're fighting against Yukino Oikawa." Sora said quietly.

'The President?!' Tai thought in his mind. "Uh, well... I've always heard that President Oikawa was a benevolent man, and this Digital Star Network was going to unite the universe. Advanced Media and Security, universal trade, and unity, if you ask me, that's quite an achievement..." He had stepped on a landmine.

Sora suddenly rounded on him. "NO! It's not good at all! Why does everyone believe that Digital Star is going to be salvation?!" She screamed.

"Well... Isn't it?" Tai said meekly. 'How dare she put Digital Star and the President down like that?!' He thought angrily.

"No, it's not. Despite what the people of Earth and those Digital Knights think, Digital Star is not what they think it is...?"

"Meaning...?" 'This ought to be good for a laugh...'

Sora looked at Tai with tear filled eyes. "Oikawa is not a benevolent President as the people of Earth believe. What they don't know is the other Oikawa, the one they never see."

'The President has another side to him?' Tai thought. "What do you mean? I've always heard and seen that President Oikawa was kind and benevolent."

"Hmf... That's the Oikawa they think they know. In reality, there is a fierce, bloodthirsty side to him. They all fail to know of his dark past, the past of the REAL Oikawa."

'Wait a minute... Now that I think about it, no one knows what the President did in his youth. His younger years and past life are virtually unknown to everyone...' Tai now felt confused.

"He's merely leading everyone on. The Digital Knights are being lied to, and are merely being given false promises."

'WHAT?! This is getting out of hand...' Tai shook his head vigorously. "So Digital Star is not what it is truly meant to be?' They were getting close to a blue, steel door.

"No. Us Virus Hackers are sworn to take down Digital Star and make sure it never becomes a reality. Its aftermath something that we stand against and must stop at all costs."

'Hmf, typical terrorists. Anything that can promote peace and harmony, they have to disrupt it and make sure that war and mistrust stay around. Horrible, just horrible.' Tai thought with a heavy heart. He shed a tear, but quickly wiped it away before Sora could see it.

The two young adults stopped by the blue door, which seemed to be wide open.

"Could you get the supplies from out of there?" Sora asked.

"Certainly." Tai bowed as he stepped through the door. It was pitch black inside, and he could barely see anything. "Hey, Sora... Could you put on a light? All I see is black."

"Black will all be what you see right now, Commander Taichi Yagami, of the Digital Knights..." Sora said solemnly.

Tai shrieked. He had been found out. "You...you knew who I was, and yet you-"

WHACK!

Taichi did not get another word out as he felt hard leather hit him in the back of the head, and everything went black...

An hour later, Tai finally began to open his eyes, and found himself in a silver colored room. He also realized he was seated to a chair, and his arms and legs were shackled to this chair. That's when it hit him... "Shimata... How could I have been so stupid...? If I hadn't had talked to anyone here, I wouldn't be in this mess. I just hope the others didn't get caught, or can at least find me..." The current situation was apparent to Taichi Yagami now... He was now a prisoner of the Virus Hackers...

(Cliffhanger... How's Tai going to get out of this? RR)


	8. The Truth Hurt, Broken Hope

(Sorry for the wait, I was updating "Clash of the Titans." sigh I think I can handle more than one story at a time, but then... Anyways, I don't own Digimon. Now let's see how Tai's gonna get out of his situation.)

Takeru got up from the chair that he sat on. He was trying to recollect himself, trying to convince himself that the President, his President was still a man who was striving for a better Universe, and not some hardened criminal as these documents stated. "The Virus Hackers must be trying to spread some rumor for people to lose faith in him. Well, they're not going to get away with this..." He stood up and began to walk out of the room, when he saw a young female officer nearby. She had short brown hair, brown eyes, and wore a tight uniform that showed off her body. She was definitely attractive, and Takeru literally stopped in his tracks. He gazed at the girl who was possibly about his age. But, then it him... She had seen her somewhere before... He tried hard, to picture her face once more... He then remembered a photograph, of Taichi. He had a young girl beside him, hugging him. This was from a long time ago, and they were both children. He remembered that the girl had short brown hair, and brown eyes. That's when he remembered that Tai had given him a copy of the photo, showing what he had lost because of war. Takeru pulled out this photo from his pocket. He looked at the girl beside Tai, and the female officer. He gasped...

Taichi looked around his "prison cell." He seemed to be in a regular room, for there were no iron barred doors, or windows, or anything else he'd expect to find in a prison cell. He was shackled to the chair, so he couldn't move a muscle. He was beginning to worry. What if his teammates got caught too? What were those Virus Hackers about to do to them? He also wondered what would happen right this minute. Would he be tortured? He wiggled his hand a bit, feeling a load of discomfort. That's when he felt that the shackle was a little too roomy. Or maybe his wrist was too narrow from the shackle and maybe because it was quite warm in this room that he was sweating. Either ways, he wiggled his hand a bit and suddenly, once he had it at an angle, he was able to slide it out. Not one to waste an opportunity his hand went into his hair. On his head band, on a part that was covered by all the hair, he managed to pull out an electro pick. This little device was basically an electronic lock pick. It was smaller, and narrower than a pencil, and it could easily be concealed. Using his free hand, he flicked the switch and brought it to the other arm shackle. He aimed the electric pulse at the small shaft where the shackle protruded from. A few sparks flew as the electricity shorted out the mechanisms of the shackle...

CHING!

It bolted upwards, freeing Tai's other hand. He couldn't help but snicker, as he went to free his feet next. "They didn't do a good job searching me, while I was unconscious... Wait a second... What if it was just that girl...? I don't hear any commotion outside... Odd..."

CHING!

His feet were freed. He stood up, with a smile. "It pays to have big hair, sometimes." He chuckled. Still holding the little electro pick, he walked over to a steel door at the far end. He noticed the electronic lock near the door. Turning on the pick, he tinkered with the circuitry... The electric pulse shot through the wires, and more sparks flew out, as the panel shorted out... Tai sighed with relief. "When the doors open, I should be home free..." The doors began to slowly open, and Taichi prepared to step through...

CLICK!

Next thing he knew, he had a gun in his face... He looked down the barrel of the gun to find Sora, the girl who knocked him out. 'Crap...' He thought bitterly.

Sora glared at the boy. "Don't even think about moving." She said coldly.

"I'm not going back in my cell..." Tai stated shakily. "Horrible terrorists!" He blurted out. He found the gun now pressed against his forehead. He glared right back at Sora. "I'm not going to be intimidated... I've come too far to lose!"

Sora knocked Tai down with a swift punch. "Baka... What do you hope from defeating us? So that you can enhance your military strength?!"

Tai looked confused. "What do you mean? We're trying to activate Digital Star Network. The Digitla Knights are sworn to protect this project. If successful, we can unite the universe! Think of it... No more fighting... No more suffering... No more need for weapons. Everyone would be living in peace! That's what Digital Star Network is trying to achieve! I don't want anymore war... War cost me my sister... Terrorists like you, just want there to be more war... Why do you try to take away any hope for peace?!" Tai was crying now...

Sora thought the soldier was trying to trick her. She grabbed his face, and turned him towards her. But, this boy's face wasn't betraying any emotion. His eyes were tearful, yet truthful... These tears were real...

Tai looked at Sora bitterly. "Why do you want to take any hope for peace? And what is this about enhancing military strength?! The Digital Knights aren't war mongers... We're here to protect our people. We want what's best for them. All we want is an end to all wars...we're tired of fighting and tired of casualties. Surely you must be too!" Tai tried hard to fight back any sobs coming his way. He felt like he had failed everyone... Including Hikari...

Sora felt sharp tugs at her heart strings. She was brought up to hate the Digital Knights, but here was one of the leaders, who just wanted a peaceful life. On the outside, he was a tough confident, valiant soldier, but on the inside, he was tired, frightened boy who wanted his family, who was taken away from him. It looked like she had given them the wrong impression. But something else was confirmed with her. 'These Digital Knights think they're fighting for peace, and think that this project will let them live their lives. But, they're being lied to... All of them are being lied to.' She dropped her gun.

Tai looked up and seen that Sora had thrown away her gun. "You... You're not going to shoot me?"

Sora shook her head.

Tai couldn't help but smile. "You're different from the others... Why would a nice girl like you be involved with these people...?"

Sora looked at Tai for a second. "Taichi... There's something about your President that you and your teammates don't know... Digital Star is NOT what you think it is..."

"W-what do you mean?" Tai looked at the girl, and saw that she herself was crying, and her eyes looked so sincere and sad. This scared him, for he was starting to think that there was something that he did not know... "Why are you so upset?" He said his voice full of concern.

Sora took Tai's hand. "There's something you should see..." She led him into another room.

Takeru was in another state of disbelief. "Taichi... He told me about this, but could it be?" Stashing the picture away, he walked up to the officer, pretending to be a new recruit. "Excuse me, ma'am... I'm new here at Moon Base, and I thought it would be wise if I knew the names of my superiors..."

Hikari quirked an eyebrow. 'I don't remember anything about new recruits coming in... Seems suspicious. But I better answer, or he'll know I'm on to him...' Lieutenant Hikari Yagami.

"Arigatou..." Takeru saluted and then left, turning a corner... As soon as he turned the corner, he was in complete shock. "Hikari Yagami!? That's Taichi's sister! But, she's supposed to be dead! I gotta find Taichi, and quick!" He ran off, to find Tai.

What Takeru failed to notice was that Hikari had silently followed Takeru until he went around the corner, and listened on him talking to himself? She was in her own state of shock... "So... My brother's here..."

Taichi was seated in front of a computer, with Sora over his shoulder. He seemed to be reading some documents. All of them were on Yukino Oikawa. Tai expected to be reading some positive reports on his President. What was on these documents shocked him...? "What...no... Murder? Dictator?! Illegal trade?! This can't be!!" He read on. "This is no biography... It's...it's...a criminal record?!" What Taichi was reading involved the black past of President Yukio Oikawa. Apparently, back before the Digital Knights were even formed and before Odaiba Industries created Digital Star, Yukio Oikawa was involved in the war between Earth and Venus. Oikawa was a spy for the Venus Army, and worked undercover masquerading as an Earth Soldier. He piloted the fearsome DIGIMON Malo Myotismon he made it look as though he was earthen hero, through countless victories. But, he engaged in illegal weapon and DIGIMON deals with other planets. Eventually he betrayed Venus, and sold them out to Earth. This solidified his "Hero" status. He secretly ordered the murder of President Gennai, the president of Odaiba Industries at the time. He arranged it so that people would think an assassin from the Venus army did the deed. Meanwhile, he appointed himself as the new president, and eventually won heart and trust from the people with his actions, promises and methods. But people did not know this was just a cover up to escape his past... Tai was in a complete state of shock... "The Digital Knights... All of us have been working for...A COLD BLOODED KILLER?!" He put his head in his hand and wept...

Takeru meanwhile was searching for Tai. "Where could he be...? I gotta find a secluded place to contact him..." Takeru ducked into a storage room nearby. He hid behind one of the shelves, and took out his pocket communicator. He started to punch Tai's com number. "When Taichi learns that his sister is an officer for the Virus Hackers...he's going to flip his lid..." He finished punching in the number and placed the com to his ear. He winced and pulled it back, receiving an earful of static. "Kuso... Communication jammers... That's just perfect... What else could go wrong?"

"What are you doing here?!"

Takeru jumped. He turned around to the doorway, and standing there, was Hikari... "Lieutenant? I was..."

"Enough excuses...intruder..." Hikari looked angry.

Takeru began to sweat. "Shimatta..."

(Uh-oh... Takeru's in for it... RR)


	9. Painful Realizations

(Poor Taichi, finding out that the person that he believed in so much for everything, was not as good and benevolent as he was made out to be... I don't own Digimon.)

Taichi wept into his hand. He was in a state of absolute shock. He had just read the dark, brutal past, of a man he considered to be a strong leader and someone to look up to. President Oikawa was his hero and role model. Now he had discovered that this man was a war monger and traitor. He used lies corruption and murder to achieve his position. What did Odaiba Industries stand for now? What else was going on that the Digital Knights didn't know about? What was Digital Star Network's REAL purpose? He felt lost and confused, like he no longer had anything to believe in. All this time, he was fighting for a peace that was never coming. Thinking about that only made him cry harder as he began to stand up. "No... No... No..." He kept saying hoarsely.

Sora let a few tears trickled down her delicate face. It tore her up inside, that this young man had realized the truth about someone he believed to be a hero. She had just witnessed this boy's dreams shatter instantly. She opened her arms out, and wrapped them around Taichi, embracing him tightly as she let him cry. "I'm sorry..." She whispered to him as she hugged him in a loving comforting way. Deep inside though, she wanted to kiss his tears away.

Takeru was cornered in the storage room. He had just been discovered... An office of the Virus Hackers, one whom he believed to be Taichi's sister, had cornered him. He was nervous as hell and knew that there was evidence to catch him. He didn't want to create a disturbance, but he also wanted to get to the bottom of the data that he found. Without thinking he tore his hood off, revealing his hair and face.

Hikari froze. This was the same boy she caught on camera. That young Digital Knight that was boarding with her brother; he was handsomer in person. She blushed madly at the sight of him, but then realized, that if he was here, does that mean her brother would be too?

Takeru spoke up. "Yes. I am a Digital Knight. I just caught this information right here." He waved the CD around. I want an answer... Is this true?! Or is it a lie?! The part about our President Oikawa being a war criminal, is it true?!" He had a questioning, uncertain dreading look in his eyes, for he did not want to believe it. "It must be a lie! The Oikawa I know is a benevolent man, whom only wants peace!"

Hikari looked into the boys eyes. 'Truly, they invasion Oikawa as a war hero, that's promising them a new world... They don't seem to realize the harsh reality that is under their noses right now.'

Takeru noticed a sympathetic look in the girl's eyes. He felt himself soften up for some unknown reason. "Please... Tell me..."

Hikari grimaced for a moment, before telling him. "What you read is true. Yukino Oikawa is not who you think he is... All of the criminal and terrorist activity you read is true..."

Takeru went pale. "No..." He gasped. "What have we been fighting for all this time? HAVE WE BEEN FIGHTING FOR AN ENDLESS WAR?!" He shrieked. Finally, he dropped to his knees, tears streaking down his face. Finally he broke into sobs...

Hikari dropped everything and ran over to the boy's side, and hugged him tightly, letting him cry onto her shoulder...

Meanwhile, Sora was still comforting a hysterical Tai... Her hatred for Oikawa had now grown. 'He not only causes war... But he's made false promises to so many hopefuls... Taichi here really hoped for an end to war and peace...'

Tai began to calm down, trying to recompose himself. He hated to have broken down like that and felt so ashamed. "Ugh..." He said still hoarse from crying. "I just couldn't help breaking down."

"Don't feel ashamed..." Sora said, giving him a hug. "You needed to get it all out... It must be hard for you... You had all your hopes and dreams on that man..."

"Sora..." Tai was in a faulty state. "Tell me... What is the true purpose of Digital Star Network?"

Sora looked downcast. "It's not and advanced trade, media or security system... All of the satellites that make up the network, the four primary ones, that are like the 3, 6, 9, and 12 on a clock, are actually nuclear weapon satellites, designed to hold the Earth in place and make it act as a battle ship... The rest are just dummy satellites."

Tai looked even more miserable. "I've been promoting a nuclear weapon?! No... How could fate be so cruel...?"

"Fate may seem promising sometimes, but it isn't always what you want it to be..."

Tai heard a new female voice, and snapped to attention. He turned towards the doorway, to find Takeru. Right next to him, was the speaker. Someone, whom he hadn't seen in years, was right in front of him. A girl with short brown hair and innocent eyes stood out to meet him. "Hello... Taichi, ni-chan.

"Hi-Hikari onee-chan?!" Tai managed to squeak out. He stood up immediately. "Kami-sama..."

"Ni-san..." Hikari said with her voice breaking. "I've missed you so much..."

Taichi just stood there for what seemed like an eternity. But then, with a sob, he ran over, scooped up his sister, and hugged her, bawling. "HIKARI-CHAN! Kami... I thought you were dead all this time... You're alive... I should've protected you better, and then I wouldn't have lost you in the first place..."

Hikari patted her brother's back. "Ni-chan... You always told me boy didn't cry." She laughed, returning the hug.

Takeru couldn't help but smile at the scene before him. 'That's so touching... Taichi finally found his onee-chan, after all this time.' He thought.

After a long time, Taichi finally let go of Hikari, now feeling that something good had come out of his plight and two things...as he looked at Sora. He walked over to the auburn haired girl, and spoke softly. "Sora-chan... You've made me realize the truth about who I was working for, and I've also been reunited with my sister... Thank you... You didn't have to show me the truth. You could have seen me as the enemy, but you took pity on me and made realize. Why?"

Sora smiled sadly. "You were trying to fight for a better future, but you were being steered in the wrong direction. You were doing a lot for avenging your sister. The Digital Knights are just like us, striving for a better universe. You were just being lied to by a mad man..."

Taichi couldn't help but smile at the girl. 'This girl, how could she wind up with a military group? She's so kind, beautiful, and sweet...like an angel. I want to find out more about her...' "Sora... Why would an angel like you end up with a military fraction? You seem like the kind of girl who deserves better..."

Sora blushed a bit at the kindness being shown to her. 'He...He thinks of me as an angel...? No boy has ever referred to me as that before.' The more Sora thought about Taichi, the deeper she blushed.

Takeru cleared his throat, getting Taichi's attention. "Taichi-san... What about Major Koushiro and the others?"

Taichi's eyes widened. "Ara... They don't know about what we just discovered... We better find them and let them know. This mission was just a wild goose chase... Who know what our so-called "President," is up to." Tai stated. "Looks like the Digital Knights, and the rest of Earth, along with the Universe, needs to know the truth...before it's too late...

"But, where in the base, are the Major, and the others?" Takeru asked.

Meanwhile, while this entire turn of events, involving Takeru, and Taichi were going on, the other members were having their own discoveries...

Hours Earlier...

Takato walked through the corridors of the hallway. He wondered how his teammates were holding up on their ends. He saw nothing but metallic silver floors, walls and ceilings, with a few red and blue doors. 'Well, what should I have expected? Rainbow walls and colored banners, I don't think so.' He laughed to himself. 'Where should I check out first?' He wondered. He walked down the corridor, looking for any sign of an important room. He stopped in front of a red door, which opened up, as he stood in front. He walked inside, to have a look around. He found himself in what looked like the gym. "I guess it couldn't hurt to work out a bit, in case something goes wrong." He thought aloud. He took a nearby punching bag and set to work.

After 15 minutes...

"HIYA!" Takato gave one mighty roundhouse kick, which broke the punching bag in half, ripping the fabric, and sending sand everywhere... He sweat dropped at his finished work. "Whoops... Guess footwork was too much and too fast for the thing..." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Little did Takato know that his workout was being watched by a familiar female...? This particular female was eyeing the now shirtless Takato, in a lustful manner. "Oh... So fit and sweaty..." She said sexily.

Takato jumped slightly and whirled around to face whoever had spoken. His eyes widened as he saw the girl before him. "YOU!"

(I'll leave it there... Who is the girl? Heh, as if you didn't know... RR)


	10. Dark Secrets

(Well, I gotta get back to this fic. LOL. Sorry to keep everyone waiting. I've been occupied with things, and have been in a slump for a while.)

Takato jumped slightly and whirled around to face whoever had spoken. His eyes widened as he saw the girl before him. "YOU!" Right before him stood the same girl he had dated a day ago. "Ruki?!"

Ruki Makino stepped out of the shadows; she was dressed in a pair of camouflage short shorts, with a tight green tank-top, covered by a military jacket that was unzipped. Her hair was done up in a pony tail and she had that confident smirk on her pretty features. "So loverboy... Didn't expect to see you here, at my home."

"HOME?! You live on the moon base?!"

"Oh I should've told you. The Moon Base is my home. I'm a captain for the Virus Hackers." She said, her voice gradually draining of confidence.

Takato's fists began to shake. "So... All this time, the chat, the date, this was all a guise... You were using me weren't you!?" He had hot tears of rage streaming down his face.

Shaking her hands wildly, and in a frightened tone, Ruki defended herself. "N-no! Please here me out!"

Takato didn't hear Ruki, as his fists raised and he rushed her.

Meanwhile, Koushiro was conversing with random members in the base. He passed himself off as a commander from a foreign base of Virus Hackers. He managed to convince them enough, as he had managed to find and wear the dress of a Virus Hacker commanding officer. Everyone he passed constantly saluted him. 'Well, it beats being questioned.' He thought. He walked down the silver walled corridors, looking for any high officials that might be in charge. However, as fate would happen, they found him.

Lt. Hibiki Takenouchi was heading into the briefing room, for a meeting, when he saw Koushiro nearby. Still thinking he was a commander from a foreign Virus Hacker base, he called him over. "Excuse me Major, but we're about to have a briefing of our next strike. We'll need you to attend sir."

"Hai." Koushiro said. "I'll be there in a minute." He walked into the direction that Hibiki was going to. He followed the young lieutenenat into the briefing room, finding a group of high officers seated around.

"Commander Yamaki! We're ready to begin sir!" Hibiki stated to a tall blond man with sunglasses, who endlessly was flicking his lighter.

"Alright, but let's make this short. I have to return to the Shield Castle to make an announcement."

Koushuiro's eyes narrowed. 'So the leader of the Virus Hackers is named Yamaki...' He took an empty seat nearby a green haired man. 'This must be Moon Base's leader."

Fujiko stood up. "As you all know, our assassination attempt was a complete failure. Oikawa has almost finished his preparations and will launch Digital Star in a matter of days. If he does, the whole universe will be in trouble."

'Trouble?! Nani?!' Koushiro was confused.

"Everyone thinks that the network will promise them so much, and make life better for everyone. What they don't know is that this is just a cover up. Out of all the satellites used in the project, many of them are merely dummies, and there are only four primary satellites, which are actually nuclear weapons. There will be no security or peace. There will only be war threats. Oikawa has gone too far. He used to be a benevolent war hero once, but ever since the Venus incident, he has changed for the worst... We have to act fast. The Digital Knights... I'm not sure whether they are aware or not, they may be merely pawns, and they too might not know the whole truth..."

Koushiro couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was the whole Digital Star Project a lie?

SWOOSH!

Takato back flipped over a fast pace kick coming his way. He was in some emotional turmoil inside. He landed on his feet, and faced his opponent. "I can't believe this... You lied to me... You were only using me...FOR WHAT?! Where you trying to get information on the Digital Knights? Are you trying to stop Digital Star Network?! Why will you not let us have peace?!" He flew at Ruki with a kick

"You don't know anything, Goggle head!" Ruki shot back, dodging. "You don't know what's going on!"

"Oh I don't?!" Takato said with mocking ignorance. "Hmph! You probably just think I'm some inexperienced trainee soldier. Some punk kid. I know there's a war going on. I know what's started it. I know whose cause it is!"

'You've almost got it right, but you don't know WHO the real enemy is..." Ruki thought. She dove into her jacket and polled out a file. She threw it at Takato's feet. "Read this. It's about your President. It's about what you DON'T know. By the way, that's no forgery...it's the real deal."

Takato kept his eyes on Ruki the whole time, not trusting her. He bent over and picked up the file. He opened it and began to read. As he read the first paragraph, it was apparent that this was a record of President Oikawa's life. It seemed to start out well. He was considered a hero to Earth during the war... But as he read on, things began to change. The President was soon discovered doing...activities. Illegal activities, such as illegal weapon dealing, dangerous war drugs, even spying and works of a double agent. By the state of the paper, the document was 3 or 4 years old. Takato dropped the folder in shock. "This...this can't be... NO!" His face was in a state of horrification. "The Preisdent, is a traitor? He is a War Criminal?! Does this mean that...?"

Ruki nodded. "Digital Star Network is actually a nuclear weapon project."

Takato dropped to his knees. He didn't cry, for he was too horrified, flabbergasted and ashamed. "All this time... Does this mean that we Digital Knights...are the war mongers? No...No...What have I been doing all this time?!" He now felt a new shame, as he turned back too Ruki. "I...I attacked you for a foolish and wrong reason, and I...was too quick to judge..." He buried his face in his hands.... "I...I'm sorry, for my idiotic accusation... You must hate me." He felt a sudden hand on his shoulder. He looked up, to see Ruki once again with hat confident smirk, but her eyes showed some compassion.

"Hey...I would have done the same thing if I was in your shoes. You just needed to vent some frustration. You accepted the truth, and I'm proud of you for that."

Takato smiled a bit. "Thank you..." He reached out and embraced Ruki, feeling the need.

Ruki blushed slightly, and returned the embrace. 'He's not like the others... I think this one's worth holding on too...' She thought mischievously.

Elsewhere...

Takuya wasn't having the best of luck getting far, for as soon as he turned a corner, he was whisked away by a group of adolescent soldiers, thinking he was just "one of the guys." Instead of searching around, Takuya spent the whole time drinking, and sharing life stories with the other soldiers. Thankfully, he was smart enough not to reveal his identity, despite the fact he was getting a little drunk... While his teammates were going through turmoil, he just seemed to be lazing around completely unaware of what was going on... After an hour or so, he decided to leave the bar, remembering that he had a job to do... He waved goodbye and stumbled out of the bar. He immediately cursed himself for being a drunkard, as he walked out. He stumbled around, his head in a complete daze. "Kami...hic...sama...should not have drank all hic that sake..." Lucky for him, he saw a bathroom nearby. He was too blitzed to see the sign on the door, and he just dove, rushed into the first empty stall he found, grabbed the toilet seat, and proceeded to vomit his entire intestinal tract out...

While this was going on, Takuya failed to notice, that his stupid actions had been watched. The only reason he never noticed was that he was sick to his stomach, and his head was in disarray.

Izumi Orimoto had been walking by, when she saw a soldier run by her, and dash straight into the bathroom. She couldn't help but notice that he seemed a tad familiar. Her curiosity growing she walked into the bathroom where she saw the young man head into. She pushed open the door, only to be greeted with sounds of discomfort.

"BLAAAAAAARGH! BLAAAARGH! Ah Kami... no... Kami-sama... Please don't let me be sick...urk"

Izumi winced as she heard the young man be sick. She had seen him come from the bar room, and assumed that he had one too many drinks. "Now, he's paying the price for enjoying himself..." She chuckled.

"Urk... Is someone there?" Takuya called out, hearing a woman's voice.

"Are you alright?"

"Hai...urk...I'll be fine..."

Izumi, not convinced, listened to where the voice was coming from. It seemed to be very close, which meant that the boy was in the first stall. She walked over and touched the door, noticing that it wasn't looked, as it moved slightly. She opened the door, only to find the soldier on his knees, hugging the toilet bowl, with his face in it, groaning, and making vomiting sounds every once in a while. Suddenly he picked up his head, and turned to face her...

Takuya lifted his head from the bowel, noticing some light spill into the stall... He turned around, only to be met with a familiar face... "Shimatta!"

The briefing had ended after an hour or so, and all officials were clearing out of the room, including Koushiro, who was in shock and disbelief. 'No...Digital Star Network is a nuclear weapon project? They didn't know I was with the enemy... They wouldn't lie to each other... What is going on?' He thought as he turned a corner.

BEEP! BEEP!

Koushiro heard the sound of his galactic-phone, which was like a cell phone, but could receive calls from the farthest reaches of space due to the energy of the stars, and a range of undiscovered radio waves floating in space, that no one had known about for so long. He reached to his belt and slipped the phone out of a pouch. He opened it, and held it to his ear. "Yes... Koushiro Izumi speaking."

"Major Izumi?"

"Commander Cotterel?!" Koushiro had just received a call from someone not as high as the president...but higher than General Akiyama. "What brings you onto the line sir?"

"It regards the President. Being his right hand man, I usually have never gone behind his back before, but now...I've just discovered something... It's something that the Digital Knights should REALLY be concerned with. It's about our beloved Digital Star..."

(I leave it here...for now, until next chapter. Can you guess who General Cotterel here is? I'll give you a hint... He's a writer on , and his Penname initials are V.J. RR)


	11. It's name is INFERMON

(Alright, next chapter up, and you should know who the commander is now. I still don't own Digimon, remember that.)

Koushiro sat in a secluded area, and listened on the phone, to the commander. "But wait, why haven't you tried to contact, the General?"

"Ugh, his com phone's gone down, either the jamming got to it, or he forgot to charge it. No, I'm just pulling your leg. Actually he's VERY loyal to Oikawa, and if I told him, he'd probably rat me out. I know I can trust you though. You're like family to me."

Koushiro laughed. "Isn't that because we ARE family? Cousin?"

"Of course" The commander laughed. "Anyhow, back to business. The Project we have been striving for, Digital Star Network. I'm afraid the whole idea is a hoax"

"WHAT?!"

"I just went through the president's papers. The real purpose of the network is not the goal we thought it was"

"You mean?"

"Our hard work and battles were all for the sake of a deadly nuclear weapon. A cluster of nuclear satellites are guaranteed to hold the universe fear, with Earth acting as an iron fortress. There not going to be peace, only war threats. We've all been lied to"

"Kuso. It's true"

"What?"

"I was undercover in a meeting. I actually saw the leader of the Virus Hackers. He was discussing with the others about our network. Well, it looks like the Virus Hackers aren't the real enemy, but our own company isâ€ What are we gonna do?"

"Well, I need you back here as soon as possible. Regroup everyone who is in the base, and then meet back at the Blimpmon to"

BANG! THUD!

"HEY! Get away from me!"

CRASH!

"No! No! AGH!"

BZZT!

Koushiro never got to hear the rest, as he heard sounds of a fight, and struggling, combined with the commander's curses, and then the phone went completely dead. He quickly tried to re-dial. "Moshi Moshi?! Commander?! John! Answer!" Nothing. He put his phone away shakily. "Kuso! We've been tricked, and now, they've probably got John hostage. We better get back before they do something to himâ€ I gotta contact the others" He fished out his phone and began to dial Taichi's contact number.

SMACK! SMASH!

He never got the chance as some force smacked his phone away and smashed it. He quickly turned to look at his attacker. He met face to face with a pink haired beauty of a girl, with a shapely and WELL endowed body. He found himself staring at her body from head to toe in awe. 'What a babe, I've never seen anything so beautiful in the universe' He thought blissfully. "He then shook his head wildly, remembering he was in trouble."

Mimi glared at her victim angrily. "Who are you?! You're with the Digital Knights aren't you?" She pulled out a gun.

Koushiro began to sweat. He had no time to pull out his own gun, for he'd get shot if he made ANY movement.

Meanwhile, in one of the washrooms

Takuya found himself facing the same girl who had attacked him a day ago, the woman who had almost killed him, and here he was, on his hands and knees, vomiting his guts out. He weakly began to stand up, ready to face whoever was confronting him. "You... I remember now, you were attacking the town... Trying to hurt innocent people, trying to thwart Odaiba Industries peace project?!"

Izumi was taken aback. 'They believe Digital Star Network is a peace projectâ€ Just what kind of tripe has Oikawa been feeding these boys? Looks like it was a bad idea to attack that town, and to try and kill this guy'

Takuya found Izumi hesitating. "Well hic aren't you going to try and finish me off from what happened last time? Just because I was trying to save a few lives?!" He taunted angrily. "The Digital Knights aren't something to be destroyed. We're merely around to protect those in danger. You think we like fighting? We don't... So don't go thinking of my teammates as war mongers, ugh." He passed out.

Back at Odaiba Industries

"LET ME GO YOU BASTARDS!"

"Shut up traitor! We're sticking you down here until we find out what to do with scum like you."

Commander John Cotterell of the Digital Knights kicked and struggled, as two guards had apprehended him on orders, and were dragging him down below. Apparently, he had been caught during his transmission to Koushiro, and the President had now branded him, a traitor. They suddenly came to what looked like an abandoned DIGIMON hanger. The Guards punched in a code on the side panel, and the doors opened. They forcefully threw John inside, causing him to roll across the ground, before they shut the door on him and locked it.

John got up off of the ground weakly; after they had beaten him so many times he had trouble standing. He groaned and rubbed his head. "Ughâ€ That'll teach me to remain in the President's room, to make a phone call. Greatâ€ If word gets out, Kou-kun and the others are gonna be in BIG trouble" He looked all around the dark room. "If there was only a way out of hereâ€ Damn it, it's too dark."

GROOOWR

Suddenly John stopped, hearing a low mechanical growl. "What was that? That sounded like"

GROOOOOOWR

"A DIGIMON?" John turned around, and suddenly saw a glaring pair shining in the dark. He tensed up, wondering what was in here with him in this dark hangar. Suddenly the two objects began to move towards himâ€ John stood paralyzed with fear, at what on earth could be approaching him. He stood his ground, though, daring the thing to come closerâ€ Suddenly, it was close up to him, and John could make it out. He soon lost fear at the sight. It was a DIGIMON. This one resembled a giant wiry legged spider, whose feet looked liked land mines with spikes coming from the sides. Its body was two red and white circles with spikes around the top and bottom. There was a hole in the front of the front circle, and out protruded a wiry neck, with a white, masked head with a red horn coming out of its forehead. "I've never seen a DIGIMON like that before" John said as he drew closer to the DIGIMON, examining it. Suddenly, the cockpit of this Digimon opened up from the side. The DIGIMON stared at John, and appeared to be enticing him to come inside. John suddenly felt himself being drawn to the inside of this DIGIMON, as if some unknown force was leading him in like a magnet. 'What's going on? It feels like this DIGIMON wants me inside of it' John felt himself walking into the DIGIMON's cockpit, and he watched, as he unconsciously sat in the pilot's chair. Suddenly, he regained control of his body. He was blinded by a small flash, as the AI computer suddenly came on.

GREETINGS, JOHNâ€ I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR SOMEONE LIKE YOU

"What?! Who are you?"

I AM INFERMON. I AM AN EXPERIMENTAL DIGIMON WITH AN ADVANCED AI. I WAS DESIGNED TO BE A STATE-OF-THE-ART DIGIMON. HOWEVER, I WOULD NOT TAKE JUST ANY PILOT. I COULD ONLY FUNCTION WITH THE 'RIGHT' PILOT WHO COULD UNLOCK MY TRUE POWER. NONE OF THE DIGITAL KNIGHTS SEEMED SUITABLE, SO I COULD ONLY REJECT THEM. FRUSTRTAED, YOUR PRESIEND SEALED ME OFF IN THIS HANGER, WHERE I LAY DORMANT. BUT, YOU CAME ALONG... YOU ARE THE PILOT THAT I NEED, SO I SHALL BECOME YOUR DIGIMON

After listening to INFERMON's story, John's thoughts were filled with wonder. In battle, he had fought many times, with random DIGIMON, never feeling like each one, was the one for him. But now, this INFERMON, felt different. This DIGIMON could be his solution to the current problem he was facing. "INFERMON, can you get us out of the hanger?" He asked as the cockpit door closed.

YES, I CAN. I SHALL DO SO RIGHT THIS MINUTE

John moved INFERMON over to the wall of the hanger. He pulled a random lever and suddenly, the horn on INFERMON began to straighten out and grow longer, spinning wildly in the process. John began to drill a circle into the wall, with the drillâ€ When the circle was complete, he found a flamethrower mechanism, and switched it on. The intense flame burned down the circle outline, and a huge gaping hole appeared in its placeâ€ John now had an escape route. "This is perfectâ€ Now, let's get out of here, before the guards come back" He and INFERMON began to drill and burn there way through the earth, as they traveled through into the hole.

Koushiro, meanwhile, was still being held at gunpoint. He didn't know what to do, as his life seemed to be hanging by a threadâ€ He tried to reason with his captor. "Wait a minute, missâ€ There's been a terrible mistake. If you let me explain" The gun was jabbed into his forehead, an indication for him to shut up.

"Be quiet Digital Knightâ€ I know what you're up to, and you can't talk your way out of it" Mimi told the boy. "You're"

"Not at fault!"

Mimi turned around to see Sora coming towards her, and Hikari too. They had two boys with them as well.

"Mimi" Sora began. "That man is innocent. These two are innocent as well."

Mimi began to registerâ€ "You mean those two are Digital Knights too?! Stand back"

"NO! Don't even think of taking them in. They're not the ones too blame. They were misled by Digital Star. They've been lead to believe it was for peaceful purposes."

Mimi grimaced. "Sora, they could be lying."

Hikari shook her head. "No, my brother, and his friends are not lying. My brother would never tell a lie. That slime, Oikawa, was feeding them nothing but lies and manipulation and was getting their hopes up for the impossible."

"It's true" Ruki appeared next, with Takato.

"Not only that, but I was attacking a city, for the wrong reasonsâ€because of misconception" Izumi was now present, with Takuya, who was still hung-over.

Mimi looked at her fellow 'girlfriends,' and could not believe what she was hearing. She still had poor thoughts on the Digital Knights, and did not know why her friends were jumping to their defense. "Butâ€ Girls"

"Mimi, I think we need to explain a few thingsâ€ But not here" Sora whispered to her friends. She began to lead everyone out of the hallway to somewhere they could all be alone.

Lt. Hibiki was passing through, to attend to some business, when he saw his younger sister, who seemed to be chatting and leaving with some random people. "Hmmâ€ Sora certainly seems to be popular with people. Wonder what they're up to" He then shrugged. "Probably not my concern" He turned around and walked the other way.

Meanwhile

In the grassy fields outside of Odaiba Industries there was a slight rumbling sound and shaking. Suddenly the grounds burst open throwing dirt and grass everywhereâ€ In the new hole, the head of INFERMON emerged.

John looked through the screens, seeing that the cost was clear for him to step out. He inched INFERMON out of the ground, until he was standing on the surface. "Whewâ€ Finally got out of thereâ€ I hope I'm not too late" He started up INFERMON's aerial rockets, and the DIGIMON slowly began to rise off the groundâ€ The INFERMON retracted its legs and began to point towards the sky

BRRROOOW!

It took off in a burst of speed, heading in the direction of the moon base.

(CHAP 11 finished! RR please!)


	12. Leaving Moon Base, and Meeting John

(Ok... I don't own Digimon, now let's cut to the story that you've come for, eh?)

The entire group hid themselves in a hidden area, near the dormitories. Only Sora, and Mimi knew about it, and only they used it. Sora figured it would be the perfect place to discuss their situation. Sora was busy explaining to Mimi why the boys had come, what had happened and what false promises had been made to them. Mimi was still skeptical at first, but she gradually let her guard down, as she knew Sora would not lie to her.

Everyone was now getting acquainted with one another, finding out they had much in common, and all had past experiences with war. The boys were still upset about finding out the dark secrets they discovered about a man that they believed in.

"All this time..." Takuya moaned. "We've been fighting for nothing but a doomsday device?" He shivered. "Here we are supposed to be fighting against war, and instead we find out we've been promoting it... How can we bare to go back, after knowing the truth?! After knowing our president is not the benevolent Politician we thought him to be?! We can't stay here, as they see us as the enemy. They might not want to hear us out... Are we caught in the middle? Are we trapped?"

Izumi looked at Takuya with sympathy. "Takuya... Did you really believe in what Digital Star Network was thought to be?"

"Yes... We were promised so much, of something so great... But it's all a lie..." He hung his head..."

Tai picked his head up. "Well, what do we do...? What CAN we do? The company might know we've found out about them. If we go back, that might take us into custody and then kill us for treason... What the HELL?!" Suddenly, Tai heard a ringing. It was his communicator. He carefully picked it up and opened it. He dreaded of what he'd find on the other end of the line. "Hello... Taichi speaking."

"Commander Taichi... We are sorry to interrupt your mission, but we must have you all back here at the base. We have reason to believe that Cottrell has phoned you, claiming some sort of "mutiny." We can assure you all it was on Cottrell's part. We still trust you all and do not wish for you to be lead on."

'Yeah right...' Taichi thought. 'John would never betray us. Lying bastards.' "Alright, we'll be right there. Oh, and we might be bringing some "new recruits.""

"New Recruits? I didn't know we had some new recruits. They must be from another Digital Knights base. Well, bring them along... Be on the watch for Cottrell."

Taichi hung up his com. "We should be watching out for you guys..." He turned to the others... We just got word from the company. They want us to return to earth. They don't know that we know about John..."

"Who's John?" Sora asked.

"John Cottrell. He's the commander of the Digital Knights." Koushiro said. "He's Canadian and also my cousin. He just found out about the President's betrayal himself. I think something horrible might have happened to him..." Suddenly, Koushirou's com beeped crazily. Scooping up the com, he opened it and spoke. "Major Koushiro here... JOHN?!" He turned to the others. "IT'S JOHN!"

"Izzy... I'm heading for the moon base as we speak. I just got a hold of a new DIGIMON. It's called INFERMON. It's like this thing; found me, instead of me finding it."

"Well, you can tell me about it later. We'll be leaving the base soon. Once you come close to the moon, stop. We'll be coming out shortly... Wouldn't want you to get caught."

"Good point, I've already been imprisoned once, and it wasn't pleasant." John signed off.

Koushiro shut off his com. "Well... Looks like its back to Earth for us. Let's get a move on before the others get wise to us. I don't think the other Virus Hackers will be as understanding as the girls here..."

The boys backtracked to where they came in. The Girls, already knew the base like the backs of their hands, and lead the way, to make things quicker. Halfway, Sora found that her brother Hibiki had left the base a while ago, on business... She was relieved as that save some trouble. Once they exited through the door, they found that a few Blimpmon had left. Something was up... They hoped that whatever it was; was not happening on the earth. Koushiro lead them all to their Blimpmon. The boys needed to think up an excuse, as they didn't think that Ryo would be so accepting to strangers. They knew his major distrust of enemies. They decided to give him the same story.

"WAIT!"

Everyotne turned to Sora and the Girls.

"What's up?" Tai said.

"Just...Wait right there... We'll be back momentarily." The girls suddenly ran off before the boys could say anything."

"What's going on here?" Ryo suddenly exited the Blimpmon. Everyone turned to face him.

"Well... While in the base... We found some more Digital Knights." Koushiro lied.

"More Digital Knights?" Ryo raised an eyebrow. "What base?"

"Mars Base. They were on the same mission as us, and their leaders have transferred them to us." Koushiro made sure to keep a firm word, with no stuttering. He wanted to pass off this lie.

"Well... Where are they?"

Suddenly they heard the sound of loud rockets above them. Everyone turned to the sky to see another set of DIGIMON before them... Namely, a HOUOUMON, ANGEWOMON, FAIRYMON, AND SAKUYAMON.

Ryo was in awe. "WOAH! They've got a HOUOUMON?! That's a powerful aerial DIGIMON, and it's a rare build. They're lucky to have that DIGIMON in their Arsenal."

Kosuhsiro just smiled. 'Looks like thing might be looking up for us...for now.'

Hours later...

John was nearing the moon in INFERMON. He remembered what Koushiro had told him and took it to heart, as he stopped once he was close enough to the moon, to see the surface. He waited for about another hour before he noticed something on the horizon. He tensed up as he scanned his monitor. It was a BLIMPMON... He began to worry that it could be one of the enemies... Suddenly the BLIMPMON neared closer on the scanner. It had special markings and a brown/blue paint coat. It was Ryo's BLIMPMON. He let out a sight of relief as it came towards him. He began to signal the incoming craft. He checked out the control panel and found the flame mechanism for INFERMON. He threw the switch.

On the monitor of the BLIMPMON, Koushiro suddenly noticed a flaming object in the distance, although it wasn't really flaming, just spewing flames. He scanned the object on the radar and magnified the image. As he got closer, he began to see something. It was a strange spider-like DIGIMON. On the side of it, he read the name...INFERMON. Something clicked. "JOHN!" He snatched up the com and typed in John's solider number. Instantly he got a reply. "Izzy? Is that you?"

"HAI! John, you're okay! How'd you get passed the guards back at earth?"

"Well, after they imprisoned me, INFERMON suddenly approached me. It's not like I chose it...but it chose me instead. I was able to tunnel my way out, and get into space. What happened at the base?"

"Well, we almost got caught ourselves...and we already discovered what you did...about our President..."

"Ah...Wait...There were documents at the base?"

"Yeah, Taichi and Takeru managed to find them. Also, they encountered some help, from "friends."" He stressed the last word with a laugh. "Basically... I think they've hit it off quite well..."

BAM!

"ITAI! OI! You hit a commanding officer, Taichi! Fine, I'll overlook it this time..."

John laughed to himself. 'Looks like someone was NOT amused.' "So what happened now?

"Well, the ones who helped up out are here with us. We're passing them off as foreign Digital Knights."

"Hm...I wonder how everyone will react to these lovely young ladies..."

"NANI?! How did you know they were women?"

"When you the word "friend," and talked about hitting it off, and from what happened to you after, I think that's a tell tale sign..."

While Koushiro and John exchanged words, Taichi sat in one of the seats in the passenger area, Sora seated beside him, looking a but nervous.

"Taichi-kun... Is it alright for the Major to talk about us to the Commander?" She asked like a little child.

Taichi just laughed and patted her leg in assurance. "Don't worry, the commander is an understanding man. He's open minded, just like the Major. I won't let anything happen to you Sora. I'll make sure to protect you..."

Sora blushed at Tai's comment. 'He actually wants to protect me... I never knew this boy could be so sweet...' Sora inched closer towards Tai, until their sides were touching.

Tai decided to go with his gut feeling and he slinked his arm around Sora, hugging her close. 'I think I'm gonna like a certain "new comrade." It will make things interesting...'

Sora blushed as Tai held her, but snuggled into his embrace, enjoying his touch...

(Hehe... There was a little Taiora teaser for the Taiora fans out there. Hey, wait... I'm one of them...lol Anyhow... RR. I can devote some more time to this now that Clash is finished.)


	13. Return to Earth, Courageous Love

(Next chap! Oh, and Actually John Cottrell is NOT from America... That was a typo. He is from Canada actually. ; Sorry about that John... I still don't own Digimon, Toei does. I don't own Commander Cottrell, Viewtiful John does.)

At precisely 5:00 pm Earth Time in Japan, Ryo Akiyama's BLIMPMON vessel was reaching the Docking area of Odaiba Industries HQ. Digital Knights and landing crew were lined up as the BLIMPMON was getting into a position to land. All where awaiting the reports from Ryo's team, to see what the so called "Evil Virus Hackers" were up to.

As the BLIMPMON landed, everyone began to stand up. John made an excuse how he was going to stay behind to do something important. Ryo took it upon himself to usher everyone out of the BLIMPMON.

The Doors opened as Digital Knights were lined up in salute. They watched as General Ryo Akiyama, and Major Koushiro Izumi stepped out, along with some of the more popular Digital Knights. They noticed that there appeared to be some new, female, faces. But Ryo and Koushiro had already told them that they were new recruits, so they did not take any hostility.

Ryo led the other soldiers back inside of the base, after leaving the port. Koushiro gave him a disk, containing the supposed information of the Virus Hackers. Ryo was satisfied with what he was given in terms of data, and he dismissed everyone, saying they could go back to their quarters.

Ryo, with the disc in hand, went to Oikawa's office, with winged feet. When he got there, he began to knock on the door.

"Enter..."

Ryo slowly opened the door, and walked into a large, black, ebony office. At the far end, was a large wood work desk, and seated in the black leather chair, happened to be Yukio Oikawa. He was a medium faced man, who looked slightly gaunt, with long blue hair. His eyes looked as though he had not slept for weeks, and he was dressed in a dark blue suit. "Ah, General Akiyama... Have you got the information?"

"Yes..." Ryo produced the CD in front of Oikawa. "So, is it true, about our commander?"

"Yes... He knows... But he has escaped from us..."

"Apparently, he was supposed to be passing your group. Perhaps he never escped into space... He could be hiding in somewhere around the base still. He may in fact be confiding in the Major."

"Yes... They are family... Should we be suspecting the Major?"

"Not yet. We don't have the evidence anyway.... We shall just have to watch... Our plans must go through..."

At Taichi's quarters, Taichi was showing his dorm room to Sora, volunteering to share his dorm with him. "Well..." He said, waving his hand all over the room. "This is my den..."

Sora looked all around, seeing posters of soccer players, trophies and other sports substance. "Sugoi..."

"Hai... In my younger days, I was a champion soccer player. I could have been in the big leagues of soccer, but everything changed, ever since the bombing...of my town, which almost cost me Hikari..." Taichi hung his head slightly. "All this time, I never knew she was alive, and with other people..." He turned to Sora. "Did they treat her right?"

Sora rubbed the back of her neck. "Not exactly... In fact, my so called "brother" was often rude towards her, saying she wasn't capable of being an officer or warrior."

Tachii's eyes flashed. "Nani?! That creep! Hikari's not like that. In fact, she could whip someone's ass if they provoked her."

Sora sighed. "He's never thought highly of women. Not even me."

"Some Brother he is..."

"Tell me about it. He doesn't think I'm capable of battling. The truth is I'm a far better DIGIMON battler, and he thinks my skills will make his look pathetic. He's actually quite insensitive. I remember...at the funeral of our parents." She let a few tears run down her face. "I was so upset about their deaths that I was crying. But Hibiki... He kept a poker face throughout the ceremony. By the time the funeral was over, I confronted him. 'Our parents have just been taken from us. Don't you feel any sorrow or regret?' He looked at me coldly and said, 'Why should I... Those idiots got what they deserved for being in the middle of a war, and abandoning us when we needed them the most. Forget them, and don't ever speak of them again.' He then rudely pushed me away and stormed off to who knows where."

Taichi felt a pang at his heart. 'So that's it... The death of their parents... That's what has made him this way...' "Sora-chan... Ano... That's terrible. He's the only family you have left, and he won't even acknowledge you?"

Sora shook her head, sniffling slightly.

Without thinking, Tai wrapped his arms around Sora's small frame and embraced her lovingly, letting her cry onto his shoulder. 'She's lost her family to war, just like me. We're so much alike... How can such a sweet girl, be exposed to this kind of harshness?' Still holding Sora, he slowly whispered. "Sora-chan... I may not exactly be family, but you can confide in me. I'd never turn my back on you, and I'll be here for you, always..."

Sora blushed and shivered slightly as Taichi spoke near her ear.

Taichi cocked an eyebrow at Sora reaction. Smiling mischievously, he spoke again. "IS there something wrong with me doing this?"

Sora shivered again. "Do-do you have to speak like that, near my ear?" She said hurriedly in what came out as a squeak.

Taichi suddenly couldn't help himself. He neared his face down to Sora's neck and began to kiss it.

Sora suddenly was overcome with pleasure. 'N-Nani?! Doesn't he realize what he's making me feel...ooh...this feels so good...'

Taichi could her Sora let out a soft sigh, as he lifted up his head. "You liked that? Well, you're going to love this..." He neared his face over and pressed his lips against Sora's.

Fireworks flew in her head as Sora felt herself being kissed by Taichi. For her this was unexpected, and she was enjoying it.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Hey Taichi-kun! The Major wants to see you for a moment!" It was Yamato.

'KSUO!' Taichi and Sora thought in unison as they pulled away.

Taichi turned for the door, but before he left, he turned to Sora. "Whatever thoughts you had just now...could you hold them, and keep them until I get back?" He asked goofily.

Sora nodded with a wistful smile.

Taichi quickly bolted over and kissed Sora again on the lips, before he darted out the door.

After Taichi left, Sora sat down upon the bed letting out a sigh. "How did this happen... I only know him for a day, and already I love..." She blushed at the thought, but in her heart, she knew it was true. "Kami... I'm in love..." She got up, suddenly feeling a little bit hot. She walked over to the window in Tai's Dorm and looked out at the city below. "Suddenly... I feel like I've got something more to live for..." She kept seeing Tai's smile in her thoughts as she stepped away from the window, which made her blush even deeper. She reached down and popped the buttons of her pants, and pulled them apart, exposing her red, silk panties. She let her pants drop to her ankles before kicking them off to the side. She then took the hem of her shirt, and pulled it over her head, removing it and exposing her red bra-clad chest. Tossing the shirt to the side, she head into the bathroom and closed the door.

Taichi and Yamato walked through the halls in search of Major Izumi's office. As they walked down, Yamato turned to his friend and noticed some marks on his face. "Taichi-Kun... What are those marks on your face..."

"What?" Taichi acted clueless.

"Marks on your face... They look like Kiss marks..." He added with a grin. "You sly dog... You and Sora kissed already..."

"YAMA-KUN!" He then lowered his voice. "Don't spread it around. The walls have ears you know. Ok... Sora and I kissed and got a little hot... There's just something about her..."

"You both went through similar experiences? OR maybe because she's the ultimate sweetheart to you?" Yamato laughed.

Taichi rolled his eyes at his blond friend. "Mattaku... Yama-kun... Is women all you ever think about?"

"That and music, and that's all I need to be happy." Yamato smirked, and made a cool gesture.

Taichi rolled his eyes. "Figures... Here we are..."

The two boys reached the Major's office, and Taichi knocked on the door.

"Come in..." Koushiro's voice uttered.

Tai and Matt pushed the door open, into Koushiro's office.

(I leave it here for now. Next chap shall come momentarily, RR)


	14. Discovered

(Next chapter up... I still don't own Digimon. Also, I don't own Commander John Cottrell, Viewtiful John does.)

Takuya was in the DIGIMON hangers, looking over, and the storage of the DIGIMON. This included his Own DIGIMON, his comrades' DIGIMON, and the ones of the NEW Recruits... He was worried though, about the Commander, and about their "President." "I know something devastating is gonna happen... Something that may determine the fate of the galaxy... I just hope we can stop it in time..."

"Me too..."

Takuya turned around, to see Izumi. Obviously she was doing the same job he had been doing. "Oh, Izumi-chan... So... What the hell is gonna happen now...?" He looked up uneasily. "We're now caught in the middle of two opposing sides...with a mad man behind the scenes planning Armageddon." He turned to her. "You know, I never got the chance to apologize to what Happened when we first met. It's just that I thought you were trying to hurt people..."

Izumi just laughed softly. "I was only stirring up some commotion. I would never intentionally kill someone. I feel sorry for you guys though..." Her face turned sad. "I mean you had your hopes and dreams pinned on a false promise..."

Takuya sighed. "I thought the President was like a holy man... But now, he's actually the devil himself... A wolf in sheep's clothing... What is there for me left to believe in now?" He suddenly heard footsteps approaching. "He looked up to see Izumi right in front of him.

"Takuya..." Izumi pressed herself up against Takuya, slightly flustering him. "There are still things you can believe in..." She leaned over, wrapping her arms around Takuya, and kissing him full on the lips.

Taichi and Yamato stepped into Major Koushiro Izumi's office, with haste. They found the major at his desk, with a concerned look on his face.

"Major... What's the problem?" Taichi asked slowly.

Koushiro paled. "They're about to launch Digital Star tomorrow night...and it's certain that the Virus Hackers will be there too..."

Taichi and Yamato gasped in unison.

Yamato spoke first. "Are you serious Major?"

"Yes... The President confirmed it with the Digital Knight leaders this morning... It appears that since the disturbance from our first "meeting" with the Virus Hackers, the President decided to speed up the ignition of the project. So tomorrow night, will be when all hell breaks loose."

"Kuso... We can't let there be any more needless battles or deaths!" Taichi stated. "It must end now!"

Koushiro nodded. "My thoughts exactly. I've planned ahead though. I've relayed the truth to all the soldiers that are loyal under me. They'll be willing to go through with the operation, and I hope our "inner circle" will too. Especially since we might have to deal with our own forces... I feel Ryo may be in league with the President somehow..."

Little did the trio know...? Ryo was outside of the office, with a tape recorder. He had a scowl on his face as he listened to the conversation. "Looks like we got some weasels in the den..."

Takato and Ruki were in the gym having a sparring match like before, only this time Takato was careful not to "remove" anything... They had been at if for ¾ of an hour before they finally called it quits.

"Mattaku... You're stronger than you before last time... Are you some kind of super woman?" Takato asked jokingly.

Ruki just laughed. "There's more to me than meets the eye Goggle head."

Takato smirked. "Well, there's more to me than meets the eye too..." He leaned over and kissed Ruki softly on the lips. "We know that about each other by now."

Ruki nodded. "We come from different sides, but we think the same. I wish there was another way..."

Takato sighed as he held Ruki. "Well... Hopefully, this will all turn out well for all of us, if people know the truth..."

Ruki sat herself in Takato's lap, hear arms curled around his shoulders. "Well until then, I'm happy just having you on top of me..." She pulled Takato down, for some "fun."

Elsewhere, Takeru was talking with Hikari in his dorm. "So... All this time you've thought Taichi was dead?"

"I gave up when I saw the burning wreckage that was our village. But now, after all this time... He's actually alive... I don't know what to think now..."

"It must be hard. I've always had Yamato with me. We may annoy each other sometimes, but we love each other deep down... So... How were things up at Moon Base?"

Hikari scowled to herself. "Horrible. They never took me seriously as an officer. They thought I was some weak girl, or incompetent child, never even acknowledging the fact that I'm actually a competent DIGIMON pilot..."

Takeru frowned in sympathy. "They really treated you badly... Talk about unfair treatment."

"Well it wasn't all bad. Sora and Mimi were there for me. We grew up together, and we're almost like sisters..." Hikari said with a smile.

"Heh..." Takeru smiled. "Reminds me of myself and the guys. We practically are brothers. We've gone through many fights, missions and events together. Besides Yamato, they're basically all my family."

Hikari smiled. "It's funny... The Virus Hacker were bringing me up to hate the Digital Knights... But know that I've met them, they're just like us. Only they've been lied to... What are you going to do about Digital Star now?"

Takeru looked downcast. "I guess... We'll have to stop it. We're gonna have to go through some of our own in the process... If the Virus Hackers show up too...It'll probably turn into a free for all war... I can't guarantee what's going to happen. But Hikari-chan... I..." Before he could say anything, the said girl flung herself upon him, wrapping around him in an embrace, and pressing her lips on his.

"Takeru-kun... Watashi..." That was all Hikari could say, before both found themselves in a heartfelt kiss...melting into one another's arms.

Later that night...

Koushiro was staring out the window, looking out at the city below him. "How ironic... The people all sleep peacefully, with great dreams, no knowing of an impending disaster lurking in the shadows... But hopefully, this disaster won't have a chance to emerge."

"You really think it's possible?" A female voice said from behind Kosuhiro.

Koushiro turned around to see Mimi standing in front of him. Koushiro smiled at the girl. "I don't really know... But I want there to be as little chaos as possible. I was hoping that Digital Star would promote some peace, but since that isn't happening anytime soon... It's looks although we'll have to initiate a battle. But this is necessary. More deaths and global domination is the LAST thing we want. You believe me don't you? The Digital Knights aren't war mongers..."

Mimi sighed, but then smiled. "I used to think the Digital Knights WERE war mongers who were promoting nuclear weaponry... NOW I know better. Koushiro... I want to help. I want to help you... You've opened my eyes for the first time..."

"Mimi... You know... You're the first woman who's ever understood me... You know what I've gone through..."

"Koushiro..." Mimi stepped forward.

Koushiro beat her to it and lip locked with the pink haired woman. Mimi kissed back with much love, as Koushiro moved his hands down to her skirt. He gently unbuttoned and unzipped the back of it, and let it drop down to Mimi's ankles, before moving up to her shirt.

Mimi, not about to let Koushiro have all the fun, began moving up to his shirt. He grabbed the hem line, and pulled it up over his head, throwing it to the side. She ran a delicate hand over his muscular frame... "Wow, what framework..." she said huskily to Koushiro.

"Heh, I've done some lifting..." Koushiro told her as he threw her shirt to the side, leaving Mimi in her green bra and panties. Koushiro hurriedly removed his own jeans... leaving him in his briefs, and tossed them to the side... Setting Mimi down on the bed, he climbed on top of her, kissing around her neck and collarbone. He grinned wildly at her. "Brace yourself Meems, we're gonna get wet tonight..."

Tai sat up in bed, reading one of his favorite books, waiting for a certain lady to come out. He looked at his watch. 11:00 o'clock, it read.

Suddenly the bathroom door opened, revealing Sora, clad in only her orange bra and panties covered with a flimsy see through, orange nightie. She walked gracefully over to Tai' and slithered into the bed, snuggling right beside him.

Tai put his book to one side, and settled in with the auburn angel. "Hey Sexy..." He kissed her.

Sora giggled, and scooted closer to Tai, wrapping her arms around him, and smooching him all upon his face.

Tai lifted Sora's nightie off and tossed it onto the floor. "You won't need that. Just enjoy this moment. But I assure you it WON'T be our last..."

"Tai... Arigato... Aishiteru..." Sora and Tai sealed a kiss between each other, melting into each other's embrace...

The next morning, it was 10:00 o'clock. Major Koushiro was gathering some of the soldiers under his leadership, namely his closest friends. He was leading them to his office for a private talk. It was something he wished to discuss something private with them only. "Let's get to my office, because we won't get disturbed there." When they reached the office, Koushiro pushed the door open. It was oddly dark inside of the office. Koushiro arched an eyebrow. "That's odd... It's not usually dark in this room..."

Suddenly the lights all flashed on, revealing Digital Knights, all pointing guns at the group. At the middle of the room, was a smug looking Ryo. He shook his head disapprovingly at the Kosuhiro. "Well, Major... It appears you've been caught. You see, I know now what went on at moon base. I know that your "girlfriends" are Virus Hackers, and also...that you've discovered the true purpose of Digital Star. I can't let you live now... So...you're dismissed form your duties, and hereby charged with treason."

"RYO!" Koushiro glared at the General. "Don't you care that you're hurting innocent people?"

"No... Frankly I'm with the president, for POWER! Now... I hereby sentence you all to death, by long range shooting..."

Suddenly the room was filled with soft melodic laughter. Everyone looked around the room, searching for the source. The laughter grew louder.

"What's going...?" Koushiro cut himself off as he saw some glowing white creatures flying around the room. "Woah... What...are...those?!"

The white beings continued to laugh as they circled themselves around the group in the middle. The Major and the others were surrounded by a glowing circle of white creatures until, there was a white flash. When the light cleared, the general and his men gawked at the center... For the captives had disappeared.

(Cliffhanger... Where have they gone? RR)


	15. Tempted but the Truth is Discovered

(This story is coming to its finale soon... I still don't own Digimon)

When the Gang opened their eyes, they found themselves inside the DIGIMON hanger. There they found someone waiting for them. Koushiro knew that person in a heart beat. "JOHN!"

John Cottrell stood there beside INFERMON, looking smug. "Well... I see the DigiGnomes brought you here."

"DigiGnomes?!"

"Yep. They're VR AI life forms. Some say they are the 'souls' of the DIGIMON. Free AI's free to travel where they please, without the confinement of a metallic body. I found a group of them living inside INFERMON. When I let them out, they spoke to me... I told them about you guys, and it looks like they brought you to me."

Koushior turned serious. "John, we've got problems. Tonight, Digital Star is going to be activated, and Ryo and the President know..."

John sighed. "I figured it would come to this. Not to worry, I called upon all of the soldiers that aren't loyal to Ryo. They're all set, waiting for your order. If we're going to strike tonight, we better act soon."

Koushiro nodded. "Well...we should act now. Let's get everything set."

"Don't worry. Ryo and his soldiers will be pre-occupied with the Digital Star Project. They're probably joining with the president as we speak. What's important is that we have to stop Digital Star before someone gets hurt. What time will it activate?"

"9:00 PM."

"Ok... So we'll start preparations now..."

Elsewhere...

Ryo and his Digital Knights were loading up BLIMPMON, tuning up the DIGIMON and checking weaponry. Ryo was putting the finishing touches on JUSTIMON, when he was approached by the President. "Mr. President... What brings you here?"

"Just thought you should know. I shall be coming as well."

"WHAT?! Are you sure?"

"Do not take me too lightly. I am quite the fighter, and am no slouach in battle. If we do get attacked, you shall witness the power of my mech, MALO MYOTISMON."

"The same one you used in the war..."

"Yes... I have already loaded it up onto the main BLIMPMON. How much longer until preparations are ready?"

"...I believe one more hour..."

During this time, both parties of Digital Knights went through training mechanics and loading, as DIGIMON, weapons and supplies were taken into account.

The Virus Hackers were doing the same. DIGIMON, soldiers and supplies were loaded up with haste.

Both stations one on Earth and one on the Moon were preparing for war. The hours rolled by, as time went on. Before long it was 7:00 pm.... All three parties were heading into space. The fate of the entire Galaxy hung in the balance... Three different docks were loading, there were three different lift offs.

T-MINUS... 10...

9...

8...

7...

6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

IGNITE!

All of Japan, and the Moon were filled with the sounds of many thundering rockets, as BLIMPMON and DIGIMON set off into the stratosphere, all to where the satellites were launching.

"AND SO... PRESIDENT OIKAWA AND THE DIGITAL KNIGHTS ARE INITIATING THE GLORY THAT IS TO BE DIGITAL STAR NETWORK. WE SHALL BE WITNESSING THE END TO ALL WARS ON THIS VERY NIGHT." The announcer spoke, as all across the world, everyone watched as the Digital Knights and the Digital Star Satellites were launched on live TV. What everyone didn't know, was that they were about to witness yet another senseless battle, but one that would determine EVERYTHING.

John flew ahead of his pack in INFERMON. They had managed to get ahead of Oikawa and the others, and were now reaching space. There was a large pack of asteroids floating about. It would be a great place to hide... "OK, people. See those asteroids? John told everyone. That's our station for now. When the satellites are sent out, we will strike before the nuclear satellite is activated. Got that?!"

"HAI!"

All of Johns' forces positioned themselves in the midst of the asteroids, making sure to blend in with everything. Different soldiers were grouped in teams. As for the girls, they were put into the teams that were apparently lead by the ones they got along with most... Sora was put into Tai's squad, Hikari was with Takeru who was in Davis' squad, Ruki was in Takato's squad and Izumi in Takuya's squad. Mimi was paired up with Koushiro who was on his own.

At 8:50... They came.

All televisions watched as President Oikawa's face came on the screen.

"Good Evening to you all... I would like to announce the opening of Digital Star Network. Our Dream becomes Reality in a few minutes..." Oikawa rhapsodized to the viewers.

Behind the scenes, our heroes were working on something. A "broadcast" of their own... Now the whole world would see the truth about the so called "Benevolent Oikawa."

"And now... In one minute, I shall present our hard earned project!"

The clock then struck 9:00 pm...

Oikawa prepared the control...

SIZZLE

Suddenly the broadcast was intercepted...

At that moment the Virus Hackers were on their way to disrupt Oikawa's plan, when they stopped noticing the reception was being interrupted. Suddenly, a new broadcast was being shown... Suddenly people were shown what looked like old files... They were mug shots...of President Oikawa. Suddenly they were given a little documentary, with real footage of their President, engaged in unspeakable acts. The TV station was bombarded with angry phone calls, demanding what was going on. Then, silence was eminent, as every one was shown the construction of the Digital Star satellites and the blue prints, including the nuclear weapons.

"That's Right!" John's voice blared through. "Our President has been planning universal domination all this time. He doesn't want peace and security! Just global domination, is what he-blip

The communication was shut off. John's force of Digital Knights were now Confronted with the terrifying visage of a vampiric looking mech. It had a fearsome humanoid face, plus a giant grey body, with two large wings sticking from the back. The fanged face was covered with a beak like mask. Inside of the Cockpit, was none other than Oikawa himself. "You're off the air... He said dangerously."

(Stay tuned... The finale is coming up soon... RR)


	16. Battle for Space

(FINAL CHAPTER UP! I don't own Digimon. I don't own John Cottrell, Viewtiful John does.)

The 4 different squadrons along, with their leaders were now exposed from the asteroid field. They found themselves facing Ryo Akiyama's forces along with the president himself.

John glared at the President. "President Oikawa... We trusted you. But you've let us down... You promised us peace and end to wars..."

"Oh but I have... With the nuclear satellite...I can end all wars. Our enemies will be too afraid to try and attack us. We can have the whole universe in our grasp..."

Tai spoke up from within WAR GREYMON. "How can there be peace in a universe ruled by fear?! It's not right. We cannot gain respect and unison from fear. Wee need love and trust. War must be ended in a peaceful way...but it appears it's not possible now. Sorry Mr. President... But we'll have to fight you..."

Oikawa chuckled. "I see... I guess there is no other way. PREPARE TO FIGHT FOOLS!" MALO MYOTISMON spread its body out in attack mode. It suddenly began to charge up a flare like attack...then fired it.

BLAM!

The battle had begun.

MAGNAMON and RAPIDMON took first initiative as they were confronted a squadron of PTERAMON. They were bombarded with a horde of missiles, before they could break through. They fired cannons of gold energy that shot down half of the fleet. Only the next minute it was replaced with twice the number... Thankfully a fleet of FLAMEDRAMON and RAIDRAMON were there to back Daisuke and Willis up, as they locked into combat with electrical pulses and flare rockets.

Takuya, VITRAMON and a fleet of METAL TYRANNOMON burst onto the scene, with more fire rockets, firing upon an opposing battalion of GARUDAMON. The GARUDAMON countered with a wave of cannon blasts, blowing out some of the METAL TYRANNOMON. Buy it allowed VITRAMON to charge through and take out for of the GARUDAMON, before being fired upon him self.

Takato's DUKEMON was assaulted by a BULBMON leading a group of KNIGHTMON. DUKEMON swung its lance at two attacking KNIGHTMON, knocking them out of the way before piercing one through with his lance. Takato tossed the downed KNIGHTMON into the other before firing his lightning pulse at the both of them. Suddenly he was attacked form behind by three more KNIGHTMON, tossing him almost into an asteroid. He turned around to face them only to find fox faced missiles fired at them, and the targets in flames, before blowing up. He looked to see Ruki's SAKUYAMON flying in, using its staff to slam down another KNIGHTMON.

Taichi's WAR GREYMON was faced with a group of METAL GREYMON, the viral models. WAR GREYMON held up its shield to block the incoming missiles while it maneuvered around the mechs and slashed them through with steel claws... The rest, Taichi fired upon them with his Dramon Destroyers. But then he was faced with two more packs that surrounded him from all sides, that is, until PHOENIXMON appeared form above dropping a swarm of missiles like eggs.

BLAM BLAM BLAM!

The METAL GREYMON were destroyed.

While the battle was raging on, Oikawa had begun to activate the satellites. He was coming close to the nuclear one...

Taichi's METAL GREYMON army opened fire upon the BULBMON that Takato was dealing with.

The BULBMON however was able to counter attack with a deadly laser stream and wiped out half of Taichi's group... It then fired from the back, taking out a platoon of FLAMEDRAMON.

INFERMON was attacking with its flamethrower setting an enemy platoon of SABREDRAMKN ablaze before shooting them down. Inside, John was checking out his monitor, when he started to pick up high energy signal a few yards away. He turned around, to see his worst fear. Oikawa was activating the satellites, and was about to switch on the nuclear one. Fearing the worst, he piloted INFERMON, and rocketed towards the satellite.

Oikawa fiddled with the connections and controls of the satellite. "Come on...almost... He connected two wires to a small black box, and then flicked the switch. "Yes!"

BRRRRRRRRRRRR...

The satellite made a whirring noise that could be heard on the battlefield. It suddenly opened up, revealing two dishes with meter long antennae. But also, what looked like 4 long, big cannons. The front cannon began to aim at INFERMON...

BROOOOOOOOOOOOOW!

The last thing John saw was a huge column of energy heading right for him...then he and INFERMON were engulfed immediately... The cannon didn't stop there, as the beam continued traveling taking out anything and anyone in its path. Many DIGIMON and Digital Knights on both sides were engulfed by the nuclear energy and killed instantly.

"JOHN!" Koushiro called out.

Taichi, Sora, Yamato and the rest watched in horror at the destruction seen before them. Many of their soldiers, including their commander had been obliterated in one shot...

But it didn't end there...Oikawa moved MALO MYOTISMON over to satellite and lifted it onto the back of the DIGIMON. "Hahaha... My new artillery! Who should I use it on first?"

JUSTIMON moved to the side of MALO MYOTISMON. "Sir..." Ryo spoke. "We have John Cottrel eliminated. We should go for the squad leaders and the Major!"

"Ah... Excellent idea General...We can-UGH!"

They were opened fire upon from behind, almost getting the satellite damaged. MALO MYOTISMON lifted an asteroid up and moved it in front of itself and Justimon.

The Virus Hackers, hearing the new broadcast now realized there were some freedom fighters that needed their help, and damned if the call would go unanswered.

"Well... It looks like some certain Digital Knights tipped us off." Yamaki said, with a smile. "Now maybe we can end this here and now..."

The Digital Knights loyal to Oikawa found themselves dropping like flies, faster than the Knights loyal to the Commander, who were using this chance to avenge their fallen friends. Laser, missiles and torpedoes flew, metal clanged, and broke. Screams of sudden death were heard through space as the battle raged on.

Taichi/WAR GREYMON and Yamato/METAL GARURUMON found themselves dealing with Oikawa/MALO MYOTISMON.

Taichi fired his DIGIMON's dramon cannons at full power, while Yamato fired an ungermax of missiles form his own DIGIMON.

Oikawa was able to shield himself, using MALO MYOTISMON'S cape wings as a powerful shield. "Fools, MALO MYOTISMON is the ultimate in DIGIMON technology. It is PENULTIMATE! Especially, since now I have my nuclear satellite attached to it!" Oikawa fired his hidden pulse cannons at both DIGIMON, knocking them for a loop, and stupefying their pilots.

Taichi and Yamato recomposed themselves, and tried to steady their DIGIMON, when their monitors were confronted with the visage of the enemy mech. It almost seemed like it was smiling, laughing at them.

EXCELLENT... The AI of MALO MYOTISMON spoke to its pilot. But it sure didn't sound or acted like an AI. YOU HAVE THE UNIVERSE IN YOUR GRASP, AND NOW IT'S TIME TO FINISH THE JOB... The AI sounded like an actual being, poisoning Oikawa's mind. MALO MYOTISMON suddenly turned its Rear cannon towards the Virus Hackers, and let another nuclear stream loose. 60 DIGIMON went down in flames, including BLIMPMON. The Virus Hacker fleet tried to dodge out of the way, but the nuclear streams were too fast. Both Digital Knight and Virus Hacker were in danger...

Yamaki glowered as he watched his fleets become decimated. "This is bad... Okiawa's going to destroy everything in sight. He's trying to control the world with fear... We must stop him at all costs! Even his own Digital Knights have turned against him. Well, looks like the least we can do is help them. ALL UNITS! SURROUND THE MALO MYOTISMON MECH! WE MUST TERMINATE OIKAWA BEFORE HE BLOWS UP THE EARTH!"

"Digital Knights!" John yelled over his com. "The Virus Hackers are NOT the enemy. Oikawa is! We have to stop him before he jeopardizes all life as we know it!"

"Commander!" It's Jenrya Lee. He appeared to be 2nd in command of Ryo's fleet. "We hereby denounce our allegiance to General Akiyama. We shall assist you!" The felt turned their weaponry on the General.

"What are you fools doing?!" Ryo said with a hint of fear.

"Something we should have done a long time ago. YOU MADMAN!" SAINT GALGOMON fired two large missiles straight at JUSTIMON, as soon as Jenrya said "madman."

BLAM!

JUSTIMON was blown to smithereens.

"Hmf..." Oikawa just snorted. "He was a bit of a pill... Now, here are my thanks to you..." MALO MYOTISMON turned its nuclear weaponry over to the fleet, and fired.

SAINT GALGOMON and the fleet were annihilated instantly...which also included Juri's LEOMON, Ken's STINGMON, and Miyako's SHURIMON.

"KEN!!" Davis shouted. He watched as his best friend, and his fiancé were enveloped in the nuclear blast.

Takato watched as another couple, which was two of his own friends were also engulfed by the energy. Takato, felt hot tears sting in his eyes... His fists shook. "Oikawa... YOU MONSTER!!"

"Now why should you be mourning them? As far as I'm concerned... YOU SHALL JOIN THEM!!" Oikawa turned the cannons on Takato and his fleet.

"NOT TODAY!"

A rain of grenades bombarded MALO MYOTISMON, rocking him back and forth.

Everyone looked up into the sky. A strange looking Digimon, which seemed ape like in one sense, was floating down. It had a mask like face, and razor sharp claws.

"How is everyone?" The voice sounded familiar.

"JOHN?!" Koushiro exclaimed.

"The one and only... The nuclear blast didn't destroy me. It seemed to destroy an outer shell of this DIGIMON, or unlocked its true form. It's not INFERMON anymore. It's DIABLOMON (DIABOROMON) now!"

DIABLOMON flung itself upon MALO MYOTISMON and the two massive DIGIMON grappled against each other. "Alright Oikawa... Your game is up... You think you'll rule the world with the fear of a nuclear weapon?! I'll show you!" DIABLOMON swung an arm down, knocking MALO MYOTISMON away.

Oikawa pushed some controls causing MALO MYOTISMON to stretch out in mid air... Suddenly the satellite went wild and started firing a genocide wave of nuclear blasts, firing them around in a circle.

DIGIMON starting being going down like waiters on the Titanic. Flames were erupting, metal flew everywhere, and screams of death could be heard.

"ALL UNITS!" Yamaki shouted. Fall back for now, before we...AAAAAAAGGGGGGHHH!!" Yamaki never said another word, as his BLIMPMON was engulfed in flames, and exploded.

Ducking under the line of Fire, Taichi, Sora, Yamato and the surviving Digital Knights were thinking of what they could do.

"It's too late..." Yamato said despondently. "We've lost..."

"Not yet!" Taichi scolded. "There's still a chance. Oikawa's preoccupied with his power right now... If we could attack him from below..."

"Taichi... You've just given me an Idea..." John said. DIABLOMON suddenly rocketed right underneath MALO MYOTISMON. "This will take him by surprise..." The DIGIMON suddenly rocketed up to its opponent and grabbed it by the legs.

Oikawa was in so much shock that his satellite cannon froze in an awkward position.

Koushiro saw this chance, and there was an exposed spot on MALO MYOTISMON'S back. He piloted HERCULES KABUTEIRMON at a sudden speed, aiming for MALO MYOTISMON. He was attempting a battering ram-like attack. He charged off like a bullet for the President's DIGIMON.

CRONCH!!

HERCULES KABUTERIMON hit the satellite horn first...

BLAM!

Three DIGIMON were thrown back form the recoil. When the smoke Cleared, MALO MYOTISMON was still standing, but the nuclear satellite was completely destroyed...

"NO! MY SATTELITE!" Oikawa yelled in fury. "You realize what you fools have done?!"

THEY'VE BEATEN YOU, YOU FAILURE... The "AI" spoke. I HAVE LOST AGAIN, ALL BECAUSE I HAVE REPEATED THE SAME MISTAKE, OF USING A HUMAN TO DO MY WORK...

WAR GREYMON, METAL GARURUMON, PHONEIXMON, ROSEMON, ANGEMON, ANGEWOMON, MAGNAMON, RAPIDMON, AGNIMON, WOLFMON, FAIRYMON, HERCULES KABUTERIMON, and DIABLOMON were all circled around MALO MYOTISMON.

"Mr. President..." John spoke... "SEE YOU IN HELL!"

The circle opened fire...

MALO MYOTISMON was hit from all sides by so much artillery, that its armor began to crack and break, until its machinery was exposed. It burst into flames, as the President was trapped inside, until...

KABOOM!

MALO MYOTISMON blew up, killing Oikawa instantly...

Hours later...

In front of Odaiba industries, the surviving Digital Knights were all gathered outside on a band stand, as John, who had now appointed himself as the new President. He stood in front of a podium with the very Digital Knights that were responsible for showing the truth about the Oikawa... "These brave young people have shown us what a mad man the former President was. If it weren't for them, the entire universe would have been enslaved. But thanks to them, we have been saved form yet another war that would have brought everyone to their knees." He turned and applauded for them

Everyone, citizen, Digital Knight, or Virus Hacker alike cheered and whistled, at Taichi and co.

Taichi looked at his fellow Digital Knights. "Wow... This was certainly something... We've become national heroes."

Takeru rubbed the back of his head. "Of course, we just saved space from a nuclear threat."

"Yeah... Oikawa can rot in hell now, for all we care." Takato said bitterly.

"He cost us so many friends, and family members..." Takuya said solemnly.

Koushiro stepped up and patted both on the backs. "It's ok. After what we've done... I bet they're smiling down on us right now. They wouldn't want us to be sad for the rest of our lives..."

Takato and Takuya both began to smile a little.

"You're...right. Jenrya would be proud of what we've accomplished..."

"They all would... We've saved millions of lives from ruin..."

"Besides... We've gained something much more from all this." Taichi added slyly, holding Sora close to him.

Sora giggled. "You've got that right." She kissed him on the lips.

Takato, Takuya, Koushiro, Takeru all followed Tai's lead, and kissed Ruki, Izumi, Mimi, and Hikari, causing everyone to cheer louder and harder, as all the girls returned the kissing...

Truly this was a great day for all in the universe... Everlasting peace may not have been achieved, but a universal wide disaster had been averted, which would allow everyone to sleep peacefully...

OWARI

(Well, Digitla Starlight has finished! Hope you all enjoyed it RR, Ja-nee.)


End file.
